Means To An End
by Luvdarain5
Summary: Raye’s father pressures her to marry his protégé. But stoic Jed Houston is not what he seems. What happens when she discovers that he is actually a tough ex gang member bent on revenge against her father? How does Jed feel about her...Love or Hate?
1. Chapter 1

Means to an End

xoxoxox

I do not own Sailor Moon-just the story ideas!

xoxoxox

Raye signed again as she sat listlessly while her father droned on to the press. She absolutely hated being here but she would never show it. This was her life now and she had to accept it.

No more freedom, no more doing what she wanted when she wanted. No more satisfying exhaustion with temple grounds work or nights contemplating the flames, lost in thought. Her future was being arranged for her.

"And now someone who needs no introduction, my right hand man Jed Houston. As you know he's been the hardest working member of my team since he joined my organization a year and a half ago." Her father sounded so damn pompous, she thought dispiritedly.

Raye watched the tall figure of Jed Houston stand and approach the podium towering over her father's 5'9 frame by several inches. It was painful to watch Ren Hino, the man who had never been interested in his daughter put his arm on Jed's shoulder as though he were a proud parent.

"I'd hoped to find a way to keep Jed on my team for years to come, but it seems my daughter discovered a way that I hadn't thought to try." This was met with chuckles from the reports. "And let me introduce the blushing bride to be, my daughter Raye Hino."

There was light applause and Raye gathered her spirits and stood, moving to stand next to the stranger that was her fiancé. He looped an arm around her shoulder and flashes suddenly blinded them as everyone surged forward to get a shot of the 'happy couple.'

"Thank you for doing this." Jed murmured, his breath warm on her ear. He was unfailingly polite, she had discovered quickly. And impersonal. He hadn't made an attempt to get to know her outside any of the functions her father had arranged for them to attend together. It suited her just fine.

She nodded, smiling till it hurt, hating the hypocrisy that was her life now. But she held onto hope. Once she married Jed, they would be provided their own house courtesy of her father and she would have freedom once again. The familiar ache of loneness filled her, and the laughing face of her grandfather filled her mind.

What would he think of what she was doing now? He wouldn't judge, that had never been his way, but would he have been disappointed? She couldn't bear the thought and realized she had to get off stage quickly before the tears began to fall.

"I'm sorry, i…need to go." She said lamely, pulling away from under Jed's arm and turning to rush offstage. The reports frantically took pictures of what appeared to be her fleeing the scene, while her father worked to control his anger. Jed just watched her go with a mystified look on his face. Then he turned and smiling charmingly at the crowd. He leaned down slightly and spoke into the microphone in his staid voice. "When you gotta go, you gotta go." He deadpanned.

The crowd laughed as they were meant to, and Ren Hino quickly commanded the attention of he media once again, answering questions about his upcoming campaign and business ventures.

Off stage, Raye struggled to control her rioting emotions before her father found her.

Finally twenty minutes later Ren strode off the stage, his entourage behind him and Jed at his side. Raye was composed once again, and she silently awaited her father's wrath.

She didn't have to wait long.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He hissed furiously, still mindful of the press packing up and some lingering, hoping to catch any juicy media tidbits.

Raye shrugged, determined not to mention her grandfather whom she was still grieving for who was a bone of contention between them. Her father had no sympathy for her in that regard.

When he realized that was the only answer he was going to get, he stalked off, but turned at the last minute to address Jed who had not moved from his spot before her. "I know I promised you those shares upon marrying my daughter, as well as that townhouse in the city, but you're still getting a raw deal marrying this ungrateful bitch!"

Raye's face revealed nothing, not even a flinch at his cruel words. The rest of his group followed and soon just Jed and Raye remained in the empty antechamber room, standing silently.

She glanced up at him, waiting for his condemnation as well.

Instead he asked solicitously; "Are you alright?" It wasn't said with any real concern though, but she guessed he thought it was the right thing to ask.

She studied his face. He was handsome enough, she supposed. Blond hair combed neatly, stylish wire framed glasses sat on a roman nose, his cheekbones sharp and his mouth a thin line that showed no emotion. His eyes were a lovely blue color, but they seemed cold at times. The suit he wore loosely fitted his tall lean frame, the button up white shirt and dark tie was as bland as his personality.

"Fine, thank you Jed." She replied emotionlessly. Raye started to say more but pulled herself back. She owed this man no explanation. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll return to the mansion and go to bed early tonight." As an excuse, lack of sleep was a poor one but it was all she could think of.

"Of course." He nodded and gestured towards the hallway. "I'll walk you out."

"There's no need." She refuted quickly, not wanting to attempt polite conversation. "But thank you. I'm looking forward to the Worsham's dinner party tomorrow night."

"Till tomorrow then." He said with a nod, appearing unconcerned at her rebuff.

She turned and walked gracefully away, every inch a lady.

Jed waited until she was out of the room to vent his anger. "Bitch!" He growled heatedly. His beautiful fiancé, he thought with a snarl. She was difficult, and he hated this part of the bargain he had struck with her father, though he knew it was necessary.

Unwittingly, she would be the key to his revenge and he had come too far, planned and schemed for so long-too long to let it all come crashing down over one spoiled little snot.

She had left him standing there at the podium while she took off, for who knew what reason this time. Looking like an ass, feeling like an idiot. "Better enjoy it while you can you poisonous viper. Once we're married things are going to change." He muttered, reining in his temper.

Jed wanted nothing more than to escape to his apartment just outside the city. To shed the cloying suit and forget his impending nuptials through an aged scotch straight from the bottle. It had been that kind of day. But he knew his boss was waiting for him, and Mr. Hino hated to be kept waiting. So he pulled himself upright, straightened his tie and went to join the rest of the group. He firmly pulled his thoughts away from his unwanted fiancé. He had business to take care of for now.

Xoxoxox

The chauffeur pulled up to the mansion where Raye now lived. She despised the place, it was large and ostentatious. She may sleep and eat here, but it didn't feel like home, and never would.

She allowed herself to be helped out of the limo and she walked quickly up the stairs, anxious to get inside and lock herself in her room in case her father returned home and decided to berate her further.

"Welcome home Ms. Hino." The maid greeted with a slight bow. When she had first arrived, Raye had insisted the bow and the formality were not necessary. The maid had feared loss of her job and had not complied. There was no one in the house who didn't treat her like the master's daughter. No one she could talk to.

"Myra, can you please have dinner sent to my room this evening, I'm not feeling well." She asked, unbuttoning her jacket and handing it to the silent butler waiting to take her coat.

Myra flushed red but replied with a blank expression. "I'm sorry miss, but the master called home and said that he'll be dining out and there is to be no dinner prepared."

Raye was embarrassed but tried to bluster through it. If her father was going out to dine this evening she should have at least been given a meal. No doubt this was punishment for what he perceived as her humiliating him this afternoon. "Well that's fine. Can I just have some fruit, and perhaps a sandwich sent up?" She asked, hating to beg for a meal from her father's kitchen.

Myra couldn't look her in the eye. "I'm sorry miss, but he said the kitchen is to be closed for the night."

Raye nodded and said nothing more, sweeping past them to the grand spiraling staircase that ascended to her private chambers.

She passed the expensive paintings on the walls, the priceless vases her father had purchased not for their beauty but to show off his wealth and importance. That was the kind of man he was.

Raye finally arrived at her room, though it would be more appropriate to say it was a suite. It was situated on the far end of the mansion, as far away from her father's room as possible, and he was the one who had chosen it for her. It was one more reminder that she wasn't wanted or welcome. Merely a pawn to be used to further his political career and financial empire.

She peeled off the expensive dress as soon as she closed her bedroom door behind her and slipped off the painful heels she had worn. Raye wandered to the view out her window for a moment absently fingering the tiny charm on her necklace that had been a gift from her grandfather, taking in the lush green lawn that resembled a golf course before she flung herself on her back onto her bed, clad only in a white slip.

How she hated her gilded prison.

Her stomach rumbled but she resolutely ignored it. To be denied dinner as though she were a disobedient child, instead of a woman of nineteen was degrading and precisely how he wanted her to feel.

"Oh Grandpa, if only I could have held onto the temple." She sighed dejectedly, having developed a habit of talking to her deceased grandfather. He was the only one who ever cared for her, loved her unconditionally. He was hardly perfect, with his lecherous tendencies towards pretty women and his comical parenting skills. But his stubbornness and temper had matched her own, and they had had many wonderful shouting matches. It made her ache with sadness just to think of it. "I should have been nicer to you." She lamented.

But Raye knew her grandfather wouldn't see it that way. They had an open honest relationship where they could say anything to each other. And he had preferred it that way. She had loved that about him.

"If only you hadn't died Grandpa." She whispered, shutting her eyes against the useless tears.

She had arrived at his temple, a wide eyed seven year old year with no where else to go, her brusque father impatient to be rid of her. But she had grown into a woman, tall, graceful and elegant. And fiery, she remembered with a quick grin.

But when her seemingly invincible grandfather has suffered a massive stroke, she had been devastated. Her friends had helped her deal with the grief but when she had realized she couldn't keep the temple, it was like loosing him all over again. She had struggled, and poured every cent she owned into it. In the end it hadn't been enough.

Broke and broken hearted, she had gone to her father to ask for help. It had been her last option, and he had agreed to stop the bank for foreclosing on the property, if she agreed to come and live with him.

So against her better judgment she had moved far from her friends and the only real home she had ever known. Only to discover that she had been deceived. Her father had complained at the exorbitant fee's that would be needed to fix up the temple and keep it running and had refused to sink another dime into it, instead putting the property up for sale. And Raye who had no money to go anywhere and had been stranded, completely dependant on her father for food and shelter and forced to 'fall in line'.

"If only I had real work experience instead of working at the shrine all those years." She sighed again. But of course, Grandpa had planned on her taking over the temple, so there had been no need for any other work experience.

But the most unexpected twist had been her recent engagement. "Grandpa, can you believe I'm getting married?" She said derisively. Raye closed her eyes, willing sleep to come. It was all too much to think about at the moment.

xxxx

Across town, Jed said his goodbyes to his dinner guest and his host Mr. Hino. "Thank you again sir for including me in this dinner invitation." He said almost meekly, shaking hands with his boss.

"I think it was a productive dinner." Was all Mr. Hino said. "I'll see you tomorrow night when you pick up my daughter for that dinner party." He concluded, effectively dismissing him.

"Yes sir, good night." Jed answered and turned to leave.

As soon as his car was far enough from the restaurant not to be seen by anyone he had dined with, he viciously tugged loose his tie and tossed it in the passenger seat along with the glasses he wore, since they were only for show. They were just part of the image of a repressed businessman's role he portrayed.

Running a hand through his hair, he mussed it into disheveled disarray and turned the radio on to a hard rock tune, turning the volume up to ear bursting levels. Lastly he leaned over while still driving one handed and opened the glove compartment with the other. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

Once he had one lit and his window rolled down to allow the night air to rush in, he felt himself begin to relax.

"Hell yeah." He muttered to himself quietly as exhaled a stream of white smoke. "This is more like it.

xoxo

TBD-I know I have other stories I should be working on, but I'm bored with em at the moment!


	2. Chapter 2

xoxoxo

Chapter 2

xoxoxo

Raye awoke the next morning groggy, hungry and chagrined to realize she had slept in her slip on top of the bed covers. She rose and headed for the showers. She wore one of the awful floral print dresses her father preferred she wear. 'No women will wear pants in this household' she had been told when she arrived. It had been her first warning that she wasn't going to be happy in his home.

She slipped on low-heeled shoes, feeling silly being this dressed up first thing in the morning. It was Saturday, she should be wearing her shrine dress preparing for a busy day with lots of visitors or wearing jeans and a t shirt, taking it easy and planning a day of hanging out with her friends. She would be doing neither, she thought grimly.

Raye arrived at the large dining table only to see her father was already they're enjoying a hearty breakfast. He enjoyment dimmed considerably when he noticed her standing near the end of the table.

"Father." She acknowledged, nodding her head to him before taking a seat at the opposite end of the table, far from him.

"Raye." He responded coldly. The maid came out to see what Raye would like for breakfast and he began to open his mouth to order that no food be brought out when his clever daughter made what seemed like an innocuous comment.

"Oh, what an exhausting evening it was last night. I do hope I have the strength to make it to dinner tonight with Jed." She said casually.

Ren Hino shut his mouth abruptly. For the moment only she held a few aces in her hands. Until the marriage was complete and he had Jed locked in, Raye could blow the whole arranged marriage and subsequent plans out of the water by refusing to go through with his scheme.

"I suggest a breakfast of fruit." He said instead in a hard voice. "You don't want to start gaining weight now, your Wedding dress is already being made according to your current measurements."

The maid nodded, taking his word as law and left to get a plate of fruit. Raye's mouth thinned at being denied a meal of pancakes and jellied toast, her favorites. Ah well, at least the fruit was good for her.

Once they were alone, Ren laid down his utensils and studied his daughter for a moment before speaking in soft tones. "So you'll be out this evening with Jed at the dinner party." He began.

His delivery and tone made Raye cautious. She hesitated, then answered, confirming what he already knew. "Yes."

Ren needlessly fussed with the napkin in his lap, rearranging it as he said. "You should pack an overnight bag, that way you can stay as late as you like and not have to rush back this evening. You and Jed could really enjoy the week end." He said, his implication not so subtle.

Raye drew in a sharp breath of shock. Her own father, her own flesh and blood was nothing more than a well dressed pimp! But she refused to play his games. "You want me to sleep with him." She stated boldly, saying what he would not.

Ren frowned. "Difficult child." He condemned her for her directness. "I'm simply saying he is your fiancé and he is a man with needs. If you hope to get anything out of this relationship you are going to have to do your part Raye."

Raye shot up, her temper coming to the fore. "I never wanted any part of this! It was you who forced me into this! You tricked me into coming here. And now that I have no home, no money and no where else to go you sell me off like a piece of property!"

"You're the one who came to me." Ren said coolly, not upset in the least.

"But you didn't keep your promise." She whispered, tears stinging her eyes as she fell listlessly back into her seat. Her beloved temple sold off to the highest bidder. Probably those beautiful lands she had spent years beautifying were even now being cleared and made ready for high-rise condos or something equally vulgar.

Raye met her father's eyes, her emotions showing on her beautiful, tear stained face. "Father." She pleaded softly, begging for him to show her some tenderness, some parental concern, any indication that he cared for her, even just a little.

He stood, angered that his heart was moved for even a moment though he refused to show it. "Enough Raye, you will do as you're told." He spat, throwing his napkin on the table and leaving his food only half eaten.

She shook her head emphatically. "No, I wont sleep with him. Sorry I cant be the obedient child you want." She finished with heavy sarcasm, her heart aching.

"Well then I suggest you find someplace else to sleep tonight." He said coldly. "You will not be welcome here."

He strode from the room leaving Raye gaping at his back. 'Just when I thought it couldn't get worse.' She thought miserably to herself. 'Now what am I going to do?'

Despite her fathers command, she couldn't stay with Jed. They were strangers even though they were engaged and she had no intention of sleeping with him at all. Once they were married, she had figured it would be one of convenience. He could get himself a mistress for all she cared, but she would not be the one warming his bed.

Just the thought of him holding or kissing her made her shudder in revulsion. She reminded herself that he was handsome enough, with blond hair and blue eyes. And he did have those strong chiseled cheekbones and she supposed it was better that he was tall and wiry instead of short and stout.

But she wanted passion and attraction and he just seemed so staid and boring! How could she get excited about that? The man had no personality.

For a moment Raye allowed herself to formulate a plan. What if she were to run away? Maybe she could 'borrow' a few bucks from Jed as long as she didn't give away what it was for. Then she could get him to drop her off downtown, he would do it she was sure. She couldn't imagine him saying no to her, he was such a yes man. And after all he had no reason to suspect anything and she doubted he would be that upset when he found out she had disappeared.

'No doubt he'd be relieved not to have to marry me either!' Raye thought, warming up to the plan.

She could escape back to her hometown and crash with some friends. Any number of them would be willing to take her in and let her stay with them. Just the idea of seeing her friends gave Raye hope and she quickly finished her breakfast, wanting to get upstairs and pack her 'overnight' bag. She was going home!

Xoxoxo

In a dark apartment on the edge of the city, a phone rang loudly in the quiet stillness. No one answered, and the machine picked up with Jed's very meticulous voice requesting the caller to leave a message.

A dial tone rang out as the caller hung up after the machine had picked up. A moment later, the phone rang again, this time more insistently.

"I'm going to kill whoever this is." The voice that spoke was deep and masculine, and did not resemble the dry as toast persona of Jed Houston. The covers were angrily flung off and Jed, known to his real friends as Jadeite drug himself tiredly out of bed.

He ambled barefooted over to the phone, clad only in grey boxer shorts. He checked his caller id and when he realized it wasn't someone from work he answered the phone with his usual attitude.

"What the hell do you want." He said, his voice heavy with sleep and his tone unfriendly.

"Well its good to talk to you too Jade." Came the upbeat voice of his brother who was clearly much more awake.

"Zoi." Jadeite carried the phone receiver back over to the bed and sat down heavily idly searching for his cigarettes. "I repeat; what the hell do you want." Still his voice didn't invite conversation, just quick answers.

"Oh, I just called to invite you to dinner tonight bro! My lovely wife is fixing an exquisite roast for dinner and you haven't been over in awhile."

Jadeite scowled at the phone. "You called me this early in the morning for that?" He demanded.

"Early? It's almost 10!" He said in a chipper tone. Suddenly his voice turned low and sounded desperate. "Please Jade, you gotta come! Ever since Ami found out she's pregnant she's turned ultra domestic on me! She can save a man's life but the woman cant cook!"

Jadeite couldn't help but give a low husky laugh. Damn but it was good to hear his brother talking silly and sounding happy despite his problems, he thought. It had been a long hard road to get there. His brother had been crippled in a horrible accident a couple years back and as a result was now confined to a wheelchair. For the man who had once been so powerful and invincible it had been a tough blow both for him and his brother.

At least something good had come of it. Zoi had met his wife in the hospital and the shy and sweet woman who had seemed like such an unlikely match for his rough brother had fallen hard and it hadn't taken much work on Zoi's part to 'reel her in'.

"Sorry I can't make it, I've got plans tonight." Jadeite said in a pointed voice.

His brother's voice remained low. "Does it have to do with _him_?" He asked, his voice steel edged now.

"More or less." Jadeite's answer was succinct but it was enough.

Zoi's voice returned to normal levels. "Well, so sorry you can't make it but of course I understand. Be sure to stop by soon! What?" He paused and covered the receiver lightly and Jadeite could hear Ami's voice in the background. His voice returned. "Ami wants you to come over for Sunday brunch." Zoi's voice indicated distaste at the word brunch.

"I'll try." Was all Jadeite could commit to. "Call you tomorrow." With that he hung up on his 'domesticated' brother, formerly one of the most feared men in their tough neighborhood. 'More like whipped' He thought with a chuckle. If anyone in their old gang had heard him even say the word 'brunch' there would have been hell to pay.

But he was glad Zoi had someone to hold on to, to get him through the rough times. And what better person than a doctor to help him handle his medical needs? Jadeite felt Zoi was in good hands.

And it was up to him to see Ren Hino paid for what he had done.

Jadeite who went by Jade with his friends stubbed out his cigarette and walked to the bedroom window, letting the mid-morning breeze from the open window caress his skin. He closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of the water from the lake just outside his apartment.

He reached up to scratch his chest and then without realizing it, he absently began to trace the raised scar across his abdomen. Shaking himself out of his reverie, he scuffled over to the bathroom and turned on the shower, waiting for the water to warm up.

Staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror he groused that he would have to shave yet again. While he was playing the part of mild mannered Jed Houston, he had to stay clean-shaven every damn day.

But as he turned, his eye snagged on the reflection of his left arm and the black tattoo that wound around his upper bicep. There was an even larger black and green one across his back. He wondered what his fiancé would think when she finally saw all of him. Tattooed, scarred and not at all the man she thought she was marrying.

"Wait till you get a load of me Princess." He said with a feral grin.

xoxoxo

TBC!!-Just an FYI, for some reason i am not getting my reviews emailed to me anymore so i dont know exactly how many comments i recieve-so sad too cause i LOVE reading ALL my reviews, its what gives me inspriation!-but i happened to check one of my stories-'Too old for you' and several comments were made (that i hadnt recieved so i didnt notice em) that i needed to get back on the ball with that one-sorry i've been slack, i'll get to work on it right away!

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEW-I TREASURE EVERY ONE OF EM!!


	3. Chapter 3

xoxoxoxo

Chapter 3

xoxoxoxo

Raye felt an unusual excitement that evening as she got herself ready for her dinner date with Jed at the Worsham's that had nothing to do with her fiancé and everything to do with her 'escape' plan.

She actually hummed as she applied make up to her exotic features. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so giddy. With a start she realized it had been while he grandfather was alive, and she had felt that carefree comfort of family and friends around her.

'And I'm going to reclaim that.' She thought to herself, 'and maybe even the temple too, if I can come up with a plan.' The idea gave her hope.

Her overnight bag sat by the door, ready to go with her when she left. She had been careful when she packed, not wanting to take anything that would arouse suspicion. The only thing someone might have looked twice at was the jewelry she had brought. Several things her father had purchased for her that she didn't care for, but that she could sell for some quick cash if needed.

She glanced at the clock and noted that it was almost 7 and that Jed would arrive shortly to pick her up. He was disgustingly punctual that way. She stepped back from the mirror and surveyed her reflection with a critical eye. The dark red dress hugged her curves a bit too lovingly for her taste but she definitely looked good. Spiky black heels and glittering jewelry enhanced her sultry image but Raye couldn't help but feel that the woman she was looking at was a stranger.

She was about to leave when the heel of her shoe snapped and she stumbled, falling back against the bed. Relieved that she was unhurt she nevertheless swore angrily. "Great, these shoes specifically go with this dress…now what am I going to wear?"

At that moment of course she received a call on the phone by her bed. Since she was close, she leaned over to answer it. "Hello?"

"Mr. Houston is here to escort you to the party ma'am." The butler said in formal tones.

'Crap' she thought with a glance at the clock. "Uh…I'll be down in a minute…tell him…" She couldn't think of a good excuse and the truth would waste time explaining. "Tell him I've had a fashion emergency but that I'll be down in a couple minutes."

"Yes Ms. Raye." He said, hanging up.

Taking as deep breath as though gearing up for battle, Raye squared her shoulders and marched into her huge walk in closet, determined to find suitable shoes. Glaring at the multitudes of unopened shoeboxes her father had insisted on purchasing for her so that she always resembled a well-dressed lady, she knew it was going to take her a little time.

xoxoxoxo

Meanwhile downstairs, Jed blinked at the butler who was delivering her message. "Excuse me?" He asked in polite tones.

"A fashion emergency sir." The man repeated firmly, no hint of the distain he felt at the flimsy excuse. "Perhaps you could wait in the parlor. I'll bring you a drink sir."

Jed struggled not to roll his eyes at Raye's stupid vanity that would likely make them late. He longed to request a strong drink, but knew he had to keep in character. "A glass of white wine would be nice, thank you."

The man nodded, opened the door to the parlor for Jed and waited until he entered and seated himself before disappearing to fetch the drink.

Jed lowered himself to a comfortable leather chair and was prepared to wait it out when Ren Hino's head popped around the door.

"Jed?" He confirmed, walking further into the room. "I thought that was you."

"Good evening sir." Jed said, standing quickly to show his 'respect' for the man he hated more than anything.

"Sit down, sit down." Ren motioned graciously, before taking the seat opposite him. He glanced at his watch and frowned. "Where's Raye?"

"She should be down shortly, sir. I believe she's had a 'fashion emergency' or something." Jed informed him blandly.

Ren grumbled under his breath but didn't say more. Instead he turned his attention to the young man he was fast considering his protégé. Jed was intelligent and a quick thinker, despite his tepid personality and he had been a strong asset to his company since he had first appeared on the scene.

A man who seemed to be willing to do _anything_ to get ahead was someone Ren could use in all his dealings, even the shadier ones. He had to proceed with caution for now, not wanting to play all his cards just yet. However he was going to ensure his daughters participation, even if he had to force it.

"You know Jed, Raye and I were just having a discussion about you over breakfast this morning." He began casually, cunningly.

"Oh?" Jed's brows rose in polite interest, waiting to see where this would lead. He didn't trust his boss an inch, even in the most mundane things.

"Yes, and she confessed something to me that I thought I should share with you." He said, a tone of false concern in his voice.

Jed waited dociley, impatient for the man to spit it out.

"Well you see, she's expressed certain…desires…towards you." He cleared his throat as though uncomfortable with the conversation. "She said she wanted to…well…_be_ with you, but was concerned about how that would look. With me being such an important political and financial figure and all." He chuckled as though he found the whole thing embarrassingly amusing.

Now he had Jed's attention. He couldn't believe the self centered Raye would say something like that to her father. She had never indicated any physical interest in him. In fact she barely tolerated his modest kisses.

"I see sir…" But really he didn't. Where was this going?

"Well, I assured her that it's entirely proper for young couples these days to spend their nights together before the wedding. Why in this day and age, I guess I already assumed…" He trailed off deliberately.

Jed waited, refusing to rise to the bait.

"Well the result it, I gave her permission to stay the night with you." He finished.

Brows rising in disbelief of this new inconvenient twist, Jed struggled not to scowl.

"I knew you'd be pleased." Ren said, misinterpreting his reaction. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if that's the real reason for her delay now. Excited nerves, I suspect." He continued, playing up his story.

Jed glanced at the ceiling as though he could see her in her room at that moment. A million thoughts ran through his mind, most important of which was how he was going to play this off.

"I see sir." He said quietly. Knowing Ren was expecting something more, he added; "Thank you for your understanding-we will be discreet. We certainly wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardize your reputation."

Ren beamed. "Your caution does you credit boy." His smile slid away to be replaced by a hard look. "I just hope you appreciate everything I'm doing for you Jed."

For some reason the younger man felt there was an undertone to what Ren was saying, besides the obvious 'breaks' Ren had given him. Before he could give it further thought, there was a knock on the door and Raye entered.

"Sorry to interrupt but I think it's time we go." She said, ignoring the fact that she was the reason they were running behind.

Jed stood, curious about Raye's part in this new development. He walked over to her and placed a perfunctory kiss on he cheek. "You look lovely." He said, as he always did. Always he used the same compliments, not bothering to wax ecstatic over a fake fiancé.

"Thank you." She answered dutifully. "Father" She acknowledged with a nod. Then she addressed Jed. "I wonder if you could help me with my bag?" She said, handing him the small black overnight bag she had packed, throwing an arch look at her father.

Jed picked up the bag and played dumb. "What's this for?" He asked in mild surprise.

"Oh, you'll see." Raye practically purred. Her good mood was evident and she even felt a little playful. Sauntering over to her father, the stretched up on tip toes to plant a kiss on his cheek. Ren stared at her, not trusting her abrupt about face. She was not affectionate towards him, so what was she up to? He was suspicious but couldn't say more with Jed in the room.

She trailed back to Jed. "Shall we go?" She asked, the bright grin not matching the sophisticated outfit and exotic features. She looked young and happy. Jed felt his curiosity piqued for the first time since he'd met her.

"Yes, lets." He murmured softly, and Raye couldn't help but notice the slight huskiness to his voice. She frowned at him but he was already herding her out of the room, the bag in one hand, the doorknob in his other, his bland personality back in place.

"Have a good evening sir." He said with a nod and a blank expression for his boss. He closed the door behind him, following his fiancé like an obedient well mannered mutt.

Jed's sensible Camry was parked out front. He'd had to trade in his beloved mustang to afford the damn thing but since it was all for his goal he decided in the end it would be worth it. Not only would he get revenge on Ren Hino, but also he'd have money. Money for his brother's continuing medical expenses and money for him as well. Then he'd buy his car back and race her down at the tracks the way he used to.

He stowed the bag in the trunk and handed her into the car. She got in slowly, careful of arranging her dress so that it wouldn't get wrinkled, and he couldn't help but notice her long legs on display. He'd never thought much of them before; after all he couldn't stomach her snobby attitude so attraction had never even entered into their relationship.

Now faced with the prospect of spending the night with her, he was reevaluating her 'assets.' Would he be expected to 'perform', he wondered? He was no stud mare, he was his own man, no matter what Ren Hino thought. But he also needed to lock in this deal and if Raye wanted to sleep with him, he might just have to go through with it.

He shut her door once she was settled and walked around the front of the car, his mind whirling as he got in the drivers side, buckling his belt and starting the car.

Jed turned to look at her, studying her bright face for a moment. She really seemed to be looking forward to the evening. "Ready to go?" He asked, the late afternoon light shining on his glasses so she couldn't see his eyes very well.

'You have no idea.' Raye thought with a smile she couldn't hide. "Absolutely." She said primly.

They drove in companionable silence, each immersed in their own thoughts. Jed was trying to figure out what he was going to do about and with Raye. He couldn't exactly take her back to his apartment, it would reveal too much of his real self.

Raye was wondering who she should contact first when she got into town. No, before that she needed to figure out how to get money from Jed and how to get him to take her to the nearest bus stop without making him suspicious. She glanced over at him, and wondered why it mattered. He probably didn't have a suspicious bone in his body; he was her father's lap dog and did whatever he was told.

She hoped she could get him to 'obey' her too so she could escape this wretched existence.

Exited nerves were beginning to swirl in her stomach and doubts starting trying to creep in. She couldn't let her fears get the best of her; she had to at least try! The alternative was spending the night with the limp noodle sitting next to her.

"How about some music." She suggested out of the blue, and leaned forward to turn in on, not waiting for him to do so.

"Wait…" Jed said, only to be cut off by the loud blare of Nickelback at full volume. Startled Raye pressed several buttons trying to turn it off or at least turn it down. Instead each button she pushed only gave her more of the same-hard pounding rock music. Finally in surrender she pulled her hands back, childishly reaching up to cover her ears as she waited for him to fix it.

He quickly shut it off with a press of a button. The silence was deafening.

Slowly she lowered her hands till they were in her lap, staring at him she waited for an explanation.

Jed cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up higher on his nose. "Uh well…I was trying to tell you to wait. See I haven't touched the radio on this since I bought it-second hand of course, it was a good deal-and I didn't know what we were likely to hear." He shifted his gaze her way, trying to see if she was buying it.

"Oh." She said in response. Raye turned her head to stare out the window but her mind was whirling. He was lying, she was positive he was. So why would he try to cover it up? Why was he blaring rock music when he looked like the classical music type?

Against her better judgment she was becoming curious about him. It was a good thing she was getting out of town now before she became ensnared in his life-she knew nothing about him and she was beginning to wonder if there was more to him than met the eye.

He coughed delicately, reaching up a hand to cover his mouth and Raye turned to glance at him. "You ok?" She asked solicitously.

"Yes, fine thank you." He answered formally.

'I must be imagining things.' She thought, 'there's nothing out of the ordinary about this guy.'

Jed began coughing again, his throat dry and he was wishing for a beer. He would have to ask for a glass of water when they arrived at the damn Worsham house.

When he couldn't seem to shake the cough, Raye became concerned. "Sure you're ok?" She asked, not wanting him to choke to death before he could help her carry out her escape.

He nodded but only coughed harder. Searching through her purse she couldn't find cough drops or a mint, anything that might help. She craned around to look in the back of the car, sure that he just had to have _something_.

"I'll be ok…really." He said, his voice weak from the continued strain on it. Perhaps it was because he was distracted that he was reacted too late to her next move.

In her exasperated determination to find something for his cough, she reached in front of her and opened the glove compartment. "Maybe you have some gum in here or…"

She was stunned when a pack of half crushed cigarettes tumbled out at her feet. Still tucked in the glove compartment was a heavy looking cigarette lighter. Fascinated she reached out for it.

'Shit, shit!' Jed was panicking, wondering how to explain the smokes.

"Were these left by the previous owner as well?" She asked archly, testing the weight of the heavy lighter in her hand. She studied the artwork on it…it was a dark green coloring with a black dragon with red eyes carved into it…'Isn't this interesting' she couldn't help but think.

Forgetting his bland voice, Jed reached out to snatch it out of her hands. "Give me that." He commanded, his voice formidable. The lighter had been a gift from a good friend now deceased.

Raye stared up at him, wide eyed, startled by his change in demeanor. Just who was this man, she wondered…?

'Damn' Jed thought, studying her surprised face and wondering what he should say. "I can explain." He said, stalling as he tried to decide what to tell her.

She arched a brow, crossing her arms. "I'm waiting."

xoxoxoxo

TBC!!!


	4. Chapter 4

xxxxx

Chap4

xxxxx

Jadeite gave what he hoped sounded like a nervous laugh. "Well, I've started smoking." He said, once again using his 'Jed's' voice. "I didn't want your dad to find out. I mean he has such high standards and I wouldn't want to disappoint…" He trailed off and the excuse seemed to mollify her.

Raye rolled her eyes, but not where Jed could see. She didn't want to offend him but he was pathetic, so desperate to please Ren Hino who was a hard and cruel man. 'One more reason I need to get out of here, I couldn't marry this guy knowing he admires a man like my father.'

Jed held his breath, waiting to see if she believed him. He caught a faint sigh from her before she addressed him.

"Jed, you seem like a nice guy, so let me say this." Raye confided, in a 'big sister' tone. "You're a hard worker, you'll be fine." Her expression changed to one of bitterness before she could help it, so she turned to face the window, away from him. "So, don't put so much stock in everything my father says."

Jed glanced over at her in surprise. The spoiled princess sounded as though her daddy had let her down a time or two. He ignored the twinge of sympathy, ruthlessly trampling it down. Nothing and no one was going to get in his way to get revenge against the 'great' Ren Hino. And there were no guarantee's that Raye wouldn't be hurt in the process. But he couldn't allow himself to care. For his brother's sake, he couldn't.

Resolutely he gripped the steering wheel and drove on in silence.

A short time later the two arrived at the Worsham's dinner party, fashionably late, but not so much so that the other guests had been inconvenienced.

Kiki Worsham was an avaricious social climber and _not_ Raye's favorite person and it appeared to be entirely mutual. Despite the fact that she was married, Kiki flirted endlessly with every man she met and it was rumored that she had blatant affairs with total disregard for her husband's wealth and position. Dickie Worsham compensated for all this by drinking heavily, however he was a pleasant alcoholic and often the life of the party.

Raye thought how disgustingly cliché'd it all was and desperately wished they didn't have to attend.

Kiki answered the door, in a low cut slinky silver gown. She ignored Raye entirely and greeted Jed exuberantly. "Darling!" She cooed, throwing heavily jeweled hands around his neck and pulling his reluctant form down for a loud smacking kiss on the lips.

"Kiki." He greeted without inflection, not returning the kiss and instead accepting it calmly, though he'd like to throw the woman into the shrubbery near the front entrance where they stood. Instead he adjusted his glasses and smiled banally.

Embarrassed, Raye watched as she only tightened her grip around Jed, snuggling in close as though she weren't even there.

"You look handsome as always." Kiki purred, staring challengingly into his eyes.

He pulled back, clearing his throat. "You remember my fiancé Raye." He said with a gesture to the raven-haired beauty.

"Raye!" Kiki squealed in delight, as though just realizing she was there. "How wonderful that you wore that charming red dress again, it looks fabulous on you!"

She had to grit her teeth before answering pleasantly enough. "This is a new dress Kiki, but thank you for the compliment."

The brunette waved a hand airily. "Sorry abut that dear. All your red dresses look alike to me. Gives you that wonderfully pale look." She shuddered delicately and rubbed her own bronzed skin.

Raye pulled herself up tall and tried to ignore the barbs. In her hometown she had been considered a striking and glamorous beauty, but here she just didn't compare. It shouldn't have mattered because what was inside was what counted, but she had secretly taken a small bit of pride in her looks that came naturally to her. Now she felt gauche. Even wearing her signature color did nothing to boost her spirits.

"Coming?" Jed asked, and Raye realized that while she had been mulling over her dark thoughts Kiki had moved to let them in. She followed meekly, but was able to pull out a smile. She would be going home very soon, she reminded herself. Just get through this first.

The dinner dragged on, a tedious affair. Jed and Raye circled the room, 'networking' and socializing alternately. Halfway through the evening they separated, when Raye found herself cornered by a matronly woman who had discovered that she had once been a shrine maiden and begged Raye to divine her future and fortune.

Raye insisted that she didn't do that sort of thing, but the woman still towed her around, introducing her to the others as a sort of mystical party guest, to her silent frustration and to the other guests scathing delight.

Head pounding with a vicious headache, Raye searched for Jed, ready to request they leave. She didn't see him and noticing that the stupid woman was heading her way again, excused herself to go to the restroom, but once out of sight, Raye slipped down a hall and found an unlocked door that opened to a balcony. Grateful for the fresh air, though it was chilly, she slipped out into the night.

Silently she moved across the terrace, breathing deeply to calm herself. She didn't make it far when she realized she was not alone. A lone brooding figure stood at the iron rail, shoulders hunched and trail of white smoke emanating from a cigarette hanging loosely from one hand.

She decided to slip away unnoticed when her movements must have caught the man's eye. He straightened and she realized with a start that it was Jed. He seemed different somehow. His glasses were tucked into a breast pocked of his dinner jacket and his gaze appeared intense for a moment before he caught himself, and with a blink, he was bland again.

"Were you looking for me?" He asked by way of acknowledgement. She couldn't suppress the shiver at the slightly husky tone in his voice. It was probably just due to the chill in the air, she assured herself.

She cleared her throat before answering. "Well I wasn't but now that I've found you I was wondering if you're ready to leave?" She felt nervous butterflies in her stomach. It was time to implement her escape plan.

He gave a shrug and flicked the cigarette to the ground, grinding it out with the heel of his shiny wingtips. "Sure."

They bid the host and hostess goodnight, but not before Kiki tried for one last embrace from a complacent Jed. It shouldn't have bothered Raye that he didn't rebuff her advances but it did irritate her a little. She kept silent though, and didn't say a word.

Finally the two settled into the car and Raye was trying to find the best way to ask for money and suggest he just drop her off at a bus stop while Jed was trying to figure out what he was going to do with Raye for the evening. He couldn't take her back to his place, it was too risky, she could find something that would compromise his plans. The safest bet seemed like a hotel, and it pissed him off that he would have to waste money on her instead of sleeping in his own comfy bed.

"Raye"

"Jed"

They spoke each others name's at the same time into the silence. With a wry chuckle Jed gestured to her. "Go ahead."

Raye nodded, then said casually. "I wanted to explain the reason for my extra bag I brought along." She began. "I was planning on going to visit a friend of mine but it seems I forgot to take my money out of my other purse." She hoped she sounded believable. Her heart was pounding hard. Was he buying it?

He frowned and she felt a twist in her stomach. Then she scoffed silently to herself. She wasn't actually afraid of her wimpy fiancé, was she? "Oh?" He asked after a moment, inviting her to continue.

"Well yes. I was hoping you could lend me a little cash until my father or I can pay you back. Just for the night of course." She finished hurriedly.

"What's your friends name?" He asked, testing her.

Raye paused only a fraction of a second before answering, but Jed caught the hesitation. "It's Serena." She said, thinking of the friend she planned to crash with when she got back to her hometown.

"Well of course. I'll take you there." He said, ignoring the fact that she hadn't asked him to. "Where does she live?"

"Oh, there's no need, I thought I'd just catch a cab or something!" She offered, beginning to panic.

Jed was silent a moment, debating his options. She was clearly lying, but what was she up to? Was she going to be with another man? Was she desperate to escape a night with him? Whatever her reason, he couldn't allow her to anger her father and ruin their engagement or all his plans would be blown.

He refused to let that happen.

Reviewing his options, he quickly decided on the most effective way to handle things.

"You're lying Raye." He said calmly, calling her out on her deception.

Her eyes widened. "What? O-of course not." She tried for a derisive smile. "Don't be silly Jed."

Jed struggled not to grin at the catch in her words. Instead he assumed a jealous expression and turned to glance before returning his gaze to the road ahead. "You're cheating on me, aren't you?" He demanded. He wanted to laugh at her indrawn breath. Like he gave a damn if she was, he thought.

"No, Jed, of course I'm not cheating on you!" She answered in a squeak. 'I'm just trying to escape from you and my father and everything you two embody.' Better to keep that part to herself, she decided. "I just want to visit with a friend, that's all. And I hate to put you out!"

"I don't believe you." He told her in even tones. "And you're not going to go visit any 'friends'. "

"Well then take me home." She ordered huffily. She would figure out a way to get back inside, or sleep in the gardens if she had too. Jerk. Pompous ass. Raye uttered insults in her head. "Prick." She murmured, not meaning to say it aloud.

He couldn't stop the grin this time. She had more spunk that he'd given her credit for. But he wasn't about to be played for a fool. He drove past the city limits, his speed picking up as his anger began to simmer.

She would not mess things up for him, damn it!

"Where are we going?" She asked, a bit of anger in her voice as well. Raye had finally begun to realize they were not going back in the direction of her father's mansion. Just who did he think he was?

But his next words silenced her completely, and left her gaping at him.

"Your father gave you to me for the night." He said quietly. The light from the streetlamps gleamed off his glasses, and his countenance was unreadable.

She swallowed convulsively. "Y-you can't be serious!" She scoffed, trying to brazen out her sudden cold fear.

"Oh, I think you'll find out I'm very serious Princess." He said, and it was the first time he had ever called her that out loud. The menace in his voice was actually scaring her.

Where was the meek, mild Jed Houston who never raised his voice to her, never even touched her if he could help it? Who bowed and scraped to her father and barely paid her any attention?

"What are you going to do with me?" She asked, while her mind raced. She was tougher than she looked. She would have to fool him into thinking she was feeble and then escape when his defenses were down. He would be easy to evade. Perhaps she could even steal his car.

"I'm taking you someplace special." Was all he said, and he drove the rest of the way in silence. They turned off on what appeared to be a country road, and the lights posts became fewer and further between and soon there was nothing but grass and farmland to either side of the long stretch of pavement.

They arrived some twenty minutes later to an unlit parking lot, in front of a dark building. Raye couldn't help the shiver of fear that was increasing with every second in his presence. They were alone and isolated; he could do anything he wanted. There was no other option now, she _had_ to escape.

"What is this place?" She asked apprehensively, trying to gauge his mood through his answer. She was beginning to realize that he was more dangerous that she had initially thought and that she didn't know him at all.

Was he planning to rape her?

Jed turned off the engine and leaned towards her. She quickly shrank back in her seat, tucking her legs under her as best she could. Jed just scoffed and opened the glove compartment, pulling out his smokes. "Relax." He ordered, though his tone had the opposite affect as he intended it to.

He rolled down his window and lit a cigarette. After a few minutes of silence rolled by with no move from him, Raye began to get irritated. If he was going to do something, she wished he'd just go ahead and try it. This waiting was stretching her nerves thin.

Finally deciding she couldn't take it anymore, she bolted. Opening the door quickly she jumped out of the car not even shutting it behind her. Fear pumped adrenaline into her system and she ran fast despite the high heels she wore. She turned her head back and saw no car following her and this gave her courage. Continuing to run, she clutched her purse clutched in her hand, her breath puffing in and out.

She stumbled once, when a heel broke but she pulled herself together and kept on running. The road was dark and she had no bearings but she would go until she couldn't go any further.

She ran hard for twenty minutes as fast as she could before she began to slow to a walk, her legs aching and shaky from the exertion.

Looking back, she saw that he had still not come for her and decided it was safe to take a break. Limping a little, she stepped off the road and slipped off her useless shoes, gingerly lowering herself to the ground.

She had only just seated herself when Jed's car loomed out of the darkness heading right towards her. His headlights were off and he had been driving on the grass alongside the road a few yards behind her so she hadn't seen or heard him. Terrified, she jumped up to run again, but Jed stopped the car on a dime and thrust open the door, heading straight for her. He was surprisingly quick and agile, catching her struggling form easily.

"Running away darling?" He snarled, mocking the pretense of their relationship.

"Let me go! Let me GO you crazy lunatic!" She cried, feeling useless tears come to her eyes. Her plans of escape were gone and now she was at the hands of a madman.

He carried her over to the car and opened the passenger side, forcefully pushing her into her seat.

She continued to struggle until his voice snapped authoritatively. "That's enough Raye!"

For some reason, she mindlessly responded to his command and stopped trying to escape. It was useless anyway, she realized. They were miles from nowhere.

He hunkered down till they were face to face. She was sitting facing the open car door, her feet barely touching the ground, her head laying on the headrest as she looked out at him. Her dress was ruined and she was barefoot. Tears streaked down a face that had somehow gotten dirty.

Despite his resolve not to care what happened to her, he couldn't ignore her pain. He wasn't a total monster, he reprimanded himself. He wasn't like them.

"Stay here, I have an emergency kit in my trunk. We can treat those cuts." Jed told her, and stood, moving to the back of the car. He knew she wouldn't run now, though he couldn't say why he knew. Perhaps it was the look of defeat on her face.

When he came back to her, she was exactly as she had left him, crying quietly but struggling to get her tears under control.

He crouched before her and with surprisingly gentle moves he pulled her legs closer so they were in front of him. Opening the kit, he pulled out the alcohol and gauze and began to wipe her cuts, dusting off the gavel and dirt as he went.

Raye began to calm herself and realized that his actions weren't that of a dangerous madman. He was helping her, and she had caused nothing but trouble for him. Perhaps she had misread his intentions?

She wiped her cheeks free of tears and cleared her throat. "Thank you." She said softly.

He paused, clearly not expecting gratitude. Jed glanced up at her. Studying her face, he could see beyond her cool beauty tonight to the vulnerability that was written on her face. He felt a tug at his senses and resolutely ignored it. She was a casualty of war, nothing more and it was imperative that he remember that. He glanced back down and continued his ministrations, saying nothing.

Then she caught him unaware. Reaching out her hand she leaned forward and cupped his chin in her slim fingers nudging till he was looking up at it. "I mean it." She told him sincerely. "Thank you."

He pulled away from her grasp. She was thanking him? After he had purposefully intimidated her, scared her into running away? "You're welcome." He answered gruffly.

Though they had known each other for some time, it felt as though this were the first the first time they were truly seeing each other. Jed's dark blue eyes held her navy one's and neither blinked, each searching the others gaze. Something passed between them, something unexpected and not wholly unpleasant.

He glanced away, not wanting to notice how his heart rate had increased. He finished the task at hand quickly and efficiently, not meeting her gaze again.

He stood and dusted himself off, then returned the kit to the trunk. Jed then turned to the building behind them, one that appeared to be abandoned. He pulled out his keys and undid the rusty old lock, pushing the creaky door open and flicking on a light switch. He disappeared inside while Raye waited in the car, curious.

She heard scraping noises and the faint clanging of metal. She was dying to know what he was doing but refused to ask.

A couple minutes later he reappeared. "Ok Princess, it's the best I can do." He said, pausing to stand before her. He had shucked his jacket and his shirtsleeves were rolled up and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone. His glasses were gone and he had his hands in his pockets, a cocky stance that appealed to her baser feminine instincts. For the first time since she'd met him, she actually found him almost attractive.

She tilted her head charmingly. "What?" She asked politely.

Jed frowned at the pull to his senses yet again. Damn it, she was NOT cute when she was like this. She was a viper, a spawn of her truly heinous father. Determination not to be taken in made his movements abrupt. He approached the car and leaned down, scooping her into his arms bridal style.

Raye gasped at the unexpected move. She clung tightly to him, not wanting to be dropped. When she glanced away from the ground and up at him, it was to discover that his face was very close to hers. Her eyes widened in helpless reaction. "H-hi." She said in surprise.

His eyes narrowed. Was she trying to flirt with him or something? With what sounded like a growl, he turned and marched to through the open door of the one story building, turning sidewise to get her inside.

The naked florescent bulbs were bright and instantly she shielded her eyes. There wasn't much in the room; it appeared to be an empty apartment, rather than the abandoned office she had taken it for. Jed stalked to a corner where a couch had been pulled out into a bed and dumped her on it.

While Raye sat looking around, confused, he disappeared outdoors, only to return with her overnight bag.

The other shoe dropped. "You mean we're staying here tonight?" She asked incredulously.

He smirked. "You are lady. Me, I'm going back to my cozy bed." With that he turned and strode for the door. He stopped at the doorway and turned to see her struggling to get off the bed, murder on her face. "Can't take a chance of you running off to your lover or whatever." With that he stepped outside and pulled the door closed behind him, snicking the lock closed with a satisfactory click.

He was startled to hear banging directly on the other side of the door. She had moved across the room rather quickly for an injured woman. "Open up this door right now Jed Houston! I demand you let me out!" She yelled.

"Sweet dreams Princess, I'll see you in the morning." He called.

"And that's another thing, stop calling me Princess, do you hear me?" She continued her rant and he walked away, whistling a tune. He was in a good mood now that the problem of his fiancé was taken care of for the night, he could go home and relax in his apartment and get a good nights sleep. 'And maybe you enjoyed that little skirmish with her more than you'd like to admit.' He thought to himself.

"Psh. Yeah right." He chuckled out loud.

Jed hopped in his car and gunned the engine, then sped off with a spray of dirt back towards his apartment and away from the shouts of his intended.

Raye heard his car leave, he made sure of that. "Just wait till tomorrow morning buddy. You're gonna regret this." She seethed, limping back to sit on her makeshift bed.

She began to plot her payback; even as she felt her eyelids begin to droop…

xoxoxo

TBC!!! Raye and Jadeite seem to me to be passionate types, so i would expect some real heat in the coming chapters! Oh yeah!


	5. Chapter 5

xoxoxoxo

Chap5

xoxoxoxo

Jed sat on the edge of the bed, watching the sleeping form of his fiancé on the dingy but serviceable bed.

It was early yet, around 7 in the morning. He had left Raye in one of his gang's old hangout's, which had been deserted for years. Going back to his own comfy bed, he had slept the sleep of the righteous, sure that the little hellcat had deserved his rough treatment of her.

But daylight brought common sense with it and he had been mulling over the nights events for some time. He had revealed more of his true character to her than he had intended to. It was imperative that Raye marry him, or everything else would fall to pieces.

Once he married her, he would gain her shares in her fathers company and with the stocks he already owned-unbeknownst to Ren Hino-he would have controlling interest in several of his biggest money making companies. And then he would make Ren pay, and expose him for the cruel bastard he really was.

But while Raye might be willing to settle for a marriage to the non-descript 'Jed', she would likely balk at marrying the tough as nails 'Jadeite' who lived by his own rules and didn't care for polite society.

The kind of guy who smoked regularly, who drank whenever he wanted to, who had tattoo's-not because they were cool, but because they meant something, the kind of guy who had been in some serious fights over the years and had the scars to prove it. She would surely turn her prissy little nose up at a guy like that.

Jed mused over how to bring her back around going along with the wedding. Though she hadn't said so, he was sure she was having second thoughts after last night.

Raye let out a breathy moan in her sleep and the sound pulled his attention back to her. He studied her smooth porcelain skin with a detached air. She was gorgeous, a fact he had long been aware of though he had never allowed himself to really dwell on it. He hadn't wanted to be pulled in emotionally by this woman, in truth hadn't thought himself capable of it.

Last night had been eye opening. Those moments that passed between them had shaken him and though he had thought himself immune, his dreams showed him different.

Dreams? More like fantasies, he thought wryly to himself. Then shrugged-hell, what did it matter? They'd been steamy and he was still trying to forget them.

She squirmed again on the makeshift bed and he couldn't help but scowl at her. Why couldn't she drool in her sleep like normal people, or snore loudly or something? Why did she have to be so damn beautiful?

He made no noise but something must have alerted her to his presence for she began to awake slowly, fluttering her eyes open to look at him, and he was struck by the intelligence and interest there.

Had she dreamt about him too, he wondered, his eyes searching hers.

"Morning." She said, in a soft feminine voice still laden with sleep.

He felt his throat constrict at that sexy voice. His body was mindlessly responding to her.

"Morning." He answered brusquely, determined to ignore her unconscious invitation.

She lay where she was, stretching slender arms over her head and giving a rueful groan. "I stayed up late plotting your revenge." She confessed with a touch of humor, her voice still husky.

He only stared, entranced.

"What?" She asked, curiously tilting her head on the pillow in inquiry. He was looking at her so strangely…

Unable to resist that dangerous combination of alluring womanhood and charming playfulness, he leaned over her supple body, "Damn it all to hell." Jed muttered, giving in ungraciously.

"What are you doing?" She squeaked, even as he was covering her mouth with his own.

Raye's eyes widened and her arms, still poised over her head slid to his shoulders though she did not push him away. Instead she let them rest there. He continued to kiss her, and the feel of his lips were exploratory, not like the chaste pecks on her cheek she had received from him in the past. Their eyes met as he lingered for a moment over her lips and she couldn't help the thrill in her heart at the desire evident there.

That intense, all-consuming look was making her breathless.

But when she saw his eyes slide close in mindless response to the heady emotions they were both experiencing it did something profound to her, melting her confusion away and prompting her to respond, wanting to affect him as much as he was affecting her.

And she had thought she didn't like the guy!

Raye's hands fisted, clutching at the fabric of his shirt and her eyes drifted into slits of pleasure at the sensations coursing through her. Jed was no timid salary man who worked nine to five and then went home for a quiet evening of doing absolutely nothing, though that was certainly the impression he gave. He was kissing like a man who had plenty of experience and knew exactly how to satisfy a woman.

Still he didn't push, didn't pressure her, only kissing, nibbling on her eager mouth, sampling moist lips, then exploring her delicate jaw line, finding that sensitized part of her ear and alternately dampening and blowing heat on her neck creating delightful shivers of reaction.

Raye swallowed hard, her body quickly spiraling out of her control without her permission. Dragging him closer by the grip on his clothes, she called his name in a faint breathless whisper that triggered something wild and feral in him.

Jed felt his blood boil over and he stopped holding back, playing the tender lover no longer. She felt his lean body tense, felt the strength in his muscled arms as he pushed himself up from her so that he could study her for a moment. When he could bear it no longer he lowered himself back to her waiting arms, aligning their bodies intimately though their clothes and the bed sheets still separated them. As she reached up to embrace him, he wrapped his arms fully around her, fitting her tightly to him and he truly began to kiss her, his mouth insistent as he forced hers open to accept him.

He could tell from her response that this was something new, she wasn't used to this kind of heady passion. It aroused him even more; he would absorb the shock of her innocence later when he had time to really think on it. At the moment she was squirming delightfully beneath him, her hands having slid from around his neck to thread under his arms, one hand digging nails into his broad back, the other bunching and releasing the fabric of his shirt in a rhythm she wasn't even aware of.

And this was only a kiss!

In the back of his mind, he wondered if they would go up in flames if he were to take her to bed. Her teasing tongue boldly stroked the length of his and his arms tightened painfully around her. His heart was beating rapidly but it was also doing that weird clutching thing again, a sensation that felt amazing but at the same time terrified him. Was this just physical desire, or was there something more?

Raye was gasping for breath as he pulled his mouth from hers putting a little space between them so he could see her. He shouldn't want to see her face, shouldn't want to make sure she was experiencing the same mind blowing reaction he was. When he slept with a woman, he made sure she 'got hers' but it had never been this important, this monumental before. No woman in his past had ever mattered this much.

The thought was a sobering, head-clearing one and he moved faster than he would have thought possible, scrambling back to the edge of the bed and putting needed distance between them.

Raye sat up, trying to follow him, her expression one of confusion. "What is it?" She whispered apprehensively, turning her head to the door, thinking that perhaps someone had arrived and interrupted them. Surely that was the only reason he had pulled back. She clutched the sheet to her even though she was still dressed and peered at the closed door, waiting. "What?" She asked him again in soft tones.

The feeling of intimacy, of absolute trust she seemed to be giving him scared him. She wasn't afraid of him or what had just happened but instead looked to him for protection, certain he would not let any intruder harm her.

He called on his temper to put things in perspective, forgetting his early morning decision to show her more of his 'Jed' persona and reestablish their prior footing.

"It's time we get going." He said in a stark, ill-mannered tone. Pulling himself off the bed, he moved to the door, his back to her. "Clean yourself up, we're leaving." He added insultingly.

Raye frowned, confused. "Leaving? Where are we going?" She swallowed the other question, the one that said 'Why did you stop?'

"Breakfast." He answered succinctly.

Her stomach was a knot of dangerous emotions and food was the last thing on her mind. Humiliation rolled through her, just what had he been trying to prove? Was he trying to dominate her, the way her father did?

The ugly thoughts brought back her earlier idea for revenge, one that she had forgotten about the instant he had kissed her. She had still not forgiven him for leaving her in this-this place in the middle of nowhere.

She just had to figure out how to execute it when she realized he had already given her the means.

"Fine." She said slowly, rising from the bed. "Give me a couple minutes to straighten up." She told him.

"Primp you mean." He muttered to himself. Woman! They couldn't just roll out of the bed, grab a shower and go. Nooo, they had to fix their hair, their face and spend thirty minutes in the mirror just admiring themselves. He impatiently settled himself down to wait.

But she surprised him, disappearing into the bathroom with her overnight bag, then coming out some twenty minutes later, apparently ready to go. And she still managed to look refreshed and with that faintly bored expression that haughty women tended to carry.

Little did he know Raye's heart was jack hammering behind her cool façade. Could she pull it off?

She approached him slowly. As she neared him, her perfume teased his nostrils, and he felt his body tighten again. What was she up to?

"One more kiss before we go?" She asked, a slightly pleading note to her voice, and this time her moves were calculating, deliberate.

Jed blinked, thinking he had misheard. This was the last thing he was expecting. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea." He prevaricated, even though he knew it was a terrible idea. He was the one who had broken off the heated kiss in the first place because it was a BAD idea. But his brain didn't seem to be running his mouth at the moment.

But she must have sensed his indecision, or perhaps had decided not to wait for his acquiescence. She leaned forward, sliding hands up his chest to link around his neck and before he could move she was leaning up, her eyes watchful as she kissed him.

He didn't seem to be responding, instead holding himself immobile. Disappointed, she refused to give up, and tugged him closer, angling her head for a tighter fit of their mouths. This at least seemed to get a reaction. He began returning her kisses but she felt him holding back, and still he kept his eyes open, alert, on his guard.

She pulled back with a sound of disgust. He just wasn't going to cooperate! Well one thing Raye Hino was bad at was loosing! She moved in for the kill, determined to take no prisoners. Closing her eyes, she lunged at him knocking them both backwards onto the bed. This time she leaned over him, holding herself above him, arms on either side of his head as she kissed for all she was worth. Finally, he opened his mouth granting her what they both now wanted so badly.

The sweet ache that rushed through her at the taste of him caused her mouth to tremble.

His hands came up to reach for her curved waist, tugging her down to him. She heard the faint metallic jangle she had been listening for, but didn't immediately react, so lost in the moment was she.

"Raye." He whispered urgently, and something in his tone scared her. What was he doing to her? He was weakening her defenses! But she was in charge this time, she thought determinedly. Pulling back to study his heartbreakingly handsome face, her fingers mussed his hair, and she couldn't help but think how much more dangerous he looked when he was like this. Her heart was thumping so hard it was making her shake, feeling like she had run a mile in a matter of seconds. She felt her chest moving in and out rapidly, trying to gulp in deep breaths

When it seemed as though she wasn't going to move, he leaned up on his elbows, bringing them face-to-face. "Raye? Baby?" He inquired softly. He nudged her nose with his, trying to get a response, they're gaze glued to one another. When she still didn't kiss him, he did it again, this time with his mouth. He couldn't help the groan when she finally seemed to sink into the kiss. His eyes drifted closed once more in response to that erotic lethargy that was overtaking him.

And that was when she surprised him. Pulling back she reached out and grabbed the car keys that had been lying next to him where he had dropped them. Moving lightening fast she jumped up grabbed her purse and rushed out of the door.

A sound behind her alerted her that he was quickly recovering from his surprise and was hot on her tail. She turned to glance behind her and gave a real shriek of fear when she saw that he was right behind her!

Raye surged ahead and bolted out the door, slamming it shut behind her. The doorknob's tongue slid into place and he threw himself against it full force before realizing he would need to turn the handle to get out, he could not force his way through.

But Raye had been plotting this move since the night before, and had taken the time to look out the window and take stock of her surroundings. She had noticed the wooden planks lying around on the ground and had realized that if she could somehow get his keys away from him and get outside before him she could brace a plank against the heavy door, thereby trapping him inside.

She just hadn't realized how close he would come to catching her and preventing her from doing so. Still she grabbed the first piece she came to and hurriedly propped it up. Jed's curses filled her with fear, making her hands shake as she tried to rush before he broke the door out.

After she had propped several more pieces against the door she felt a little safer. Still he raged, standing at a window close by that only opened half an inch. He screamed at her, his voice hoarse, emotion thickening his voice. "Raye! You bitch, come back here!"

Jauntily, she swung the keys around her finger as she sauntered up to the window where he seethed. Portraying nonchalance she didn't necessarily feel she taunted him. "So how does it feel to be locked up in there like a caged animal?" She mocked unwisely.

"Let. Me. Out." He said, enunciating each word carefully.

"Oh, I will." She told him airily. "In a couple hours after I've let you stew, the way you did me last night!" She finished righteously.

"Damn it Raye!" He said loudly, his temper resurging. He shook the window frame with a ferocity that startled her and had her stepping back apprehensively.

She wanted to tell him he was getting what he deserved, that she was someone to be treated with respect, not taken lightly. She had wanted to put him in his place, to know how angry she had been last night when he'd just left here there. But as she stood staring at him, her indignation melted away. His eyes, those beautiful mesmerizing eyes of his were pulling her in, making her wonder if perhaps she was being foolish.

He could see she was having second thoughts. "Let me out Raye." He said softly, in a tone that dripped intimacy. "How can you kiss me that like that back there and then pretend it doesn't mean anything to you? I know you had to feel something." He paused, ruthlessly using her feelings against her. "I can't have been the only one." He said coaxingly.

She sucked in a breath, her eyes widening, guilt weighing heavily on her. She had kissed him with the sole intention of stealing his keys-she had lied and deceived and she was no better than her father. But she had gotten so wrapped up in those incredible feelings and apparently so had he. She ducked her head, blindly studying the keys as she debated what to do.

Why did this feel so much like a lovers quarrel when they were still practically strangers, she wondered?

Though Jadeite the rebellious teenager had never been patient, he had learned those hard lessons when he became an adult. It had taken years go get this far, schooling and planning and he had always borne it, not giving himself away, enduring much to get this far. But for the first time in a long time, he didn't feel in control of himself, and it was a dangerous feeling.

His carefully constructed persona was fast unraveling at the hands of one very aggravating, alluring woman-child.

"Raye." He called softly, hoping to sway her. She looked up at him, her eyes strangely haunted. Was she remembering their shared passion and perhaps reconsidering his imprisonment? Those soulful eyes of hers were melting away his frustration.

She didn't move. "Come on, let me out." He tried again.

Raye prevaricated. She had never been indecisive in her life, and this was a new strange side of her. She had always known her mind, known what she wanted. Should she keep him in there and teach him a lesson, or let him out and see what could happen between them?

Jed grew tired of waiting. "Damn it Raye, do what I say! Let me out!" His voice was intimidating and many men in his past had cowered in fear from that tone. He was sure she would comply

Unfortunately, his choice of words was all-wrong. 'Do what I say' was one of her father's favorite directives when he was ordering her about.

Defiantly she lifted her chin and marched forward, all indecision erased. "I'll NEVER do what you say Jed Houston! I'm not some mindless puppet!" Her voice began to rise, tears straining them. "I'm my own person, why can't you see that? Can't you understand that I have feelings and a mind of my own? I-" Raye stopped, clamping her mouth shut, her lips firming to stop the trembling. She was well aware that she had been ranting against her father, not Jed.

Taking a calming breath, she blinked away tears and turned towards the car. "I'll be back when we've both had a chance to calm down." She said, her voice low. The words carried on the wind, barely reaching him.

Jed watched her walk away, strangely not angry anymore. He didn't have to be a genius to see there was something simmering below the surface here. Just who had all that hurt been directed at? He didn't know the whole story, but he knew enough to know it wasn't him.

She paused at the car door, studying the keys before finding the right one, and fumbled with the lock before she was finally able to open it. Looking up, she saw Jed still watching her.

"Ok, then." He called out. "Guess I'll just wait here." His voice was one of wry acceptance.

Strangely, she felt comforted by his remark. He didn't seem quite so angry anymore.

Raye hesitated then called back to him. "I'll be back, I promise. I just need to clear my head for a bit."

He tossed off a cool salute. But his unblinking stare was causing her cheeks to warm. "I'll be here." He reiterated, and this time, it sounded like a promise.

She got in the car and started it up, putting it in drive and acquainting herself with the position of the steering wheel and pedals. Putting it in drive, she began to ease the car down the road.

xxxxx

Jed in his makeshift 'holding' cell moved back to the pull out couch and sat heavily, a sulky expression in his eyes. A lot had happened in this place, both good times and bad with his fellow gang members who had been as close to him as his own brother.

But today had trumped all his past experiences. He needed to mull over what happened, but in Raye's absence, memories from his past began flooding.

xxxxx.

In the car Raye looked around as she drove, nosily exercising her womanly right to get into her fiancé's things. At least for _now_ he was still her fiancé. She was still thinking over _that_. She was delighted when she discovered that Jed had left his cell phone in the car, and an idea came to her. Searching by the last name, she found 'Houston' and as she had hoped there was an address listed in the contact info.

She had a vague idea where the place was, and decided she would head there, figuring since she had his keys, she could let herself into his apartment and at least get a real shower-longer than five minutes and perhaps even some food. Now that all the drama had passed, she found she was getting hungry.

Raye turned her car in towards the interstate, heading towards the address on the phone.

Little did she know, she was heading not for his place but rather for his brothers…

xoxoxoxo

TBC!! Will we learn more of Jed's past?

What will Raye think when she meets his brother?

Will she discover Jed's plans?

Why do I sound like a cheesy soap opera announcer???


	6. Chapter 6

xxxxxx

Chapter 6-Author ramblings-first of all-THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS-YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY!!! (Sniff) -Tears of joy!

xxxxxx

Also, if you haven't already read these, may i suggest: (At DaBlackRose's Request)

VenusSmurf's 'After Everything' A story about my favorite couple-Mina and Mal!

MintChocolate5-her story 'Be Mine' is so inventive-it's the four generals-as dogs! Such a neat idea!

Thier stories are up for awards on SMFanfiction (dot)net-so is Micatite-who is my favorite author at the moment! I HIGHLY recommend reading Micatite's drabbles, particularly chapter 26-Justice, it will blow you AWAY!! I read it again and again!

Xxxx

"Damnit, dammit, DAMMIT!" Jed groused for the fifth time. This was what came of letting your hormones do the thinking.

Sitting on the dingy bed, he tried to get comfortable, the springs squeaking as he shifted his weight. Suddenly a boyish grin crossed his features. He remembered crashing on this bed once or twice over the years when he'd had no place else to stay, and as he had gotten older, he remembered bringing girls here when he wanted a place to be alone with them.

It was abandoned now, but at one time it had been a safe haven for him and his brother.

It had also been the place where a group of young men had bound themselves to each other, pledging eternal loyalty as they struggled just to survive in a world without family or authority. With no one to lead them, to care what happened to them they looked to one another for guidance. And had found unswerving friendships that went deeper than blood kinship.

Kunz was the oldest, tall, and cool headed and a slow temper that once roused was indomitable. The leader by default, he was the quick to be the first to do something, less one of his younger 'brothers' get hurt. Ready to take the blame, prepared to face the consequences for their actions when they did something stupid.

Then there was Neph, the arrogant one. Always bragging about his prowess with the ladies, who all seemed to love his ponytail and the fact that he knew every constellations name, a fact that he often pointed out on a blanket under the stars with his latest squeeze.

His brother Zoi, the troublemaker who would often push limits just to see how much he could get away with. And himself, the tough one, always looking for a fight and more often than not, finding one.

There had been other members but they had come and gone of course some lasting only a few months, some handing around for years, but the core group remained close until Ren Hino's cronies had put an end to all that.

Now Neph was dead, along with some of the other gang members who had just been at the wrong place at the wrong time. Kunz was in jail, locked away for who knew how long and his brother was confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life.

Jed had been the only one to escape relatively unharmed. A few more scars made no difference to him. But his brothers had suffered, both his real one and his sworn ones. And he personally intended to make sure Ren Hino paid. He intended to hit him where it hurt most-his financial empire and political career. And possibly his daughter as well.

xxxxx

Raye pulled up to the pretty little suburbia home. It was just as she had expected, Middle America all the way. A charming one-story house, she admired fleetingly and the lawn was trimmed with a few flowers decorating the entrance near the door, but nothing overt. She looked around inside his car for a garage door opener but didn't see one. Shrugging she got out and jangled the keys, trying to find one that looked like a house key.

She walked to the door, trying to act casual. She didn't want any interfering neighbors questioning her but if it came to it, she would just introduce herself as his fiancé and insist she had every right to be there.

'Which I do!' She told herself smugly. The only thing she couldn't answer herself was why she had promised Jed she would come back for him. She had no intention of doing so! She was going to grab some money he was sure to have lying around, take his car and head back to her little home town and dear friends.

Darn his soulful eyes for temporarily distracting her!

Resolutely Raye tried to push his handsome face and more importantly those mesmerizing eyes out of her mind and concentrate on the task at hand.

She grasped the doorknob handle and inserted a key, determined to try them all until she found the right one.

She never made it past the first. A loud alarm began blaring and Raye dropped the keys in shock. Covering her ears, she backed away. Panicked, she tried to decide if she should run away or wait for the cops to show. If she ran she would look suspicious but if she stayed, she could be detained until they located Jed just to verify that she really was his fiancée.

"What should I do?" She said loudly, her voice full of indecision and fear. But the decision was taken out of her hands. In complete surprise she watched as the door swung open forcefully from the inside.

An angry voice greeted her. "Who the hell's there? Trying to take advantage of a cripple?" The handsome blond man in the wheelchair paused and stared at her, clearly not expecting to see her still standing there.

"Zoi, who is it? What's going on?" Came a female voice, as a diminutive woman rushed up behind him.

"Hold up Ami." Her husband instructed authoritatively. He stared Raye down, sizing her up.

Ami paused only for a moment as the three took each other's measure before she had enough. "Oh for Pete's sake!" She said in exasperation, stepping up next to where Zoi took up the doorframe and punching in numbers on the security keypad to shut off the alarm.

After all the loud noise, the silence was deafening. In a relieved voice she commented; "There, that's much better."

Zoi was still tense as he sat waiting for Raye to make a move. She slowly lowered her hands from her ears. "I'm sorry I…" She paused, what could she say? She clearly had the wrong house. "I was looking for Jed Houston's house."

"Oh!" Ami's eyes lit up. "You know my brother-in-la-" She didn't finish her sentence, silenced by Zoi's interruption.

"Ami!" He cut her off rudely. She closed her mouth, waiting. Ami wasn't sure what was going on, but Zoi was in protective mode and he was no fool. He must feel there was a reason to be on guard.

Feeling that Ami was the person to appeal to, Raye addressed her. "Yes, I'm sorry for the intrusion, you see I'm Jed's fiancé."

"I know who you are." Zoi's voice was ice and Raye's attention was reluctantly dragged back to him. He was practically vibrating with anger. "You're Raye Hino." Her last name might as well have been a curse for the way he said it.

"Zoi." Ami's voice was gentle now, as though she were handling a dangerous animal. She was becoming more and more convinced this has something to do with her husbands past, a past that he refused to talk about with her.

"Ami, give us a moment." He said in a hard tone, never even looking her way.

She hesitated, hurting for her love, knowing he was upset but that he wouldn't talk to her about it, no matter how much she begged.

Zoi broke eye contact with the raven-haired intruder at his door and turned to look up at his wife. "Please." He said softly, his eyes conveying to her how important this was. _Trust me_, he pleaded silently.

With a reluctant nod, she leaned to kiss the crown of his blond hair, then with a sympathetic glance at the beautiful stranger she turned back down towards the hall to the kitchen.

Zoi watched Ami walk down the hall, angling his chair a bit to make sure she was out of earshot. He didn't want her to know anything about his past, and constantly feared he would lose her if she ever discovered the truth. Now that Ami was pregnant, he had twice as much to lose. He knew he would have to figure out what to tell her once Jed's fiancé left. But he needed to deal with this first.

His voice was all business as he turned back to fix her with a dark look. So much like Jed's, Raye thought in surprise. "If you're looking for my brother, he's not here." He informed her coolly.

Raye wondered at the hatred in his eyes…for her? But she didn't even know this man!

Feeling intimidated but determined not to show it, she cleared her throat. "I know where he is, how do you think I got his keys?" She demanded haughtily.

"If' that's true, then why the hell did you come here? Without him? And trying to break into my place, Ms. Hino?" There was no doubt in her mind now. This guy was seriously pissed at her!

But she wasn't her father's daughter for nothing, she thought grimly. Pulling her shoulders back she tilted her head to an arrogant angle, trying to pin him with a glare that said he was dirt beneath her feet. "That's none of your concern. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going." She turned to leave.

"Bitch!" He said it with such heat, such venom, it had Raye spinning back around in anger.

"Ok, that's it!" She declared. "Just what exactly is your problem with me?!"

"Me?" He was seething with anger, almost shaking with it. "Why don't you ask your _father!_" He spat. His hands were gripping the top of the wheels of his wheelchair and she had a sudden flash of fear. Was her father responsible for this man's handicap in some way?

She couldn't ask, her throat closed over, too afraid of the answer. Instead she turned quickly and left, almost running down the walkway. She jumped into the car, struggling with the keys to find the right one to start it up.

Her hands were trembling so that she could barely force the key into the ignition.

She backed out recklessly, almost hitting a car in the process. She ignored the horn blast and rude shouts. She needed to get away now! Stepping hard on the gas, she accelerated away as fast as she could.

Zoi watched her go, reluctant concern filling his eyes. She wasn't what he expected, wasn't exactly as Jed had described her. She had seemed genuinely upset. Now he felt guilty for sending her off when she clearly wasn't thinking straight and knew he would feel horrible if she got into some kind of accident because of him.

Then he remembered her haughty look and more importantly who her father was.

The bitch would be just fine, he told himself grimly.

In the kitchen, Ami closed the door she had been spying through, wiping away tears she hadn't realized she was shedding. Darn hormones, she thought with a sniff. Every little thing set her off these days. She was confused, wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew her husband was hurting emotionally and he needed her now.

Walking out of the kitchen she paused, noting how Zoi just sat there in his chair, staring out the open door, seemingly still. But the hands that gripped the wheels of his chair were clenched so hard they were turning red.

"Zoi." She called softly. He froze, stilling even further, if that were possible before answering in an even voice that was forced.

"I know, I know, you probably want to know what's going on…" He was striving for his usual cheerfulness but failing to pull it off.

She came up behind the chair and slipped her arms around his neck, leaning down so that their faces were side by side. "No." She whispered. "I know you're not ready to tell me. But I'll be here when you are Zoi."

He had to shut his eyes to prevent the tears that threatened. He loved her so damn much that it scared him.

"Yeah." He said in a hoarse voice. "I'm counting on that."

xxxxx

Meanwhile Raye was driving blindly, not sure where she was headed. The truth was even more disturbing -she had nowhere to go. She couldn't go back to her father's home, not yet. And Jed's place had turned out not to be Jed's but his brothers. With hindsight she realized Jed probably wouldn't store his own home address in his cell, wouldn't need to do that as he likely had it memorized.

Stupid, she chastised herself.

She was still feeling shaky, and she didn't have enough money to get back to her hometown. A glance at the gas tank showed it was half full and she didn't even have money to fill it up, never mind food or any other necessity's for the trip.

'I have nowhere to go.' She repeated mindlessly, the thought depressing her further. But even as she thought that, she clenched her fists on the steering wheel in agitation. Why did Jed's face keep popping up in her mind?

But the more she began to drive aimlessly around, the more it made sense. She needed to calm down, and figure out what was going on. Perhaps she and Jed could go somewhere and talk until a suitable amount of time had passed and her father would let her come back home without asking questions. She knew that if she came home before noon there would be hell to pay. She glanced at her watch, incredibly, it was still early yet, only a little after 9 in the morning!

Resolutely she turned the car back in the direction of the shack where she had left him to stew.

It was time to get some answers, she decided firmly.

xoxoxoxoxo

TBC!!! Oh, i think things are going to get good! And don't Ami and Zoi just pluck at your heartstrings? Aww...


	7. Chapter 7

XXXXXX

Chapter 7

XXXXXX

A slightly longer chapter for you guys since its been awhile...

xoxoxoxo

Raye wanted answers, but it seemed that Jed was determined not to give them.

"Mind if I smoke?" Jed asked, breaking the silence in the car.

She shrugged. "Please yourself." She said offhandedly.

Leaning forward he reached down to open the glove compartment, his hands brushing her knees as he did so. He didn't apologize for it, but grinned silently as she scooted her legs closer to the door and further away from his touch.

It was a good reminder for him to get them back on familiar footing. "Thanks for coming back to get me." He said meekly.

She rolled her eyes. "Give the 'nice guy' routine a rest Jed." She said smartly. "We both know that's not you, ok?"

He scowled. Damn. "And just what is the real me then?" He asked, in a 'if you're so smart you tell me' tone.

"I'm not hundred percent sure yet, but I'm starting to think you're a lot like my father. A shady businessman who shows people what they want to see." She said in a slightly cranky voice. She was being ruder than necessary but the truth was she didn't have him figured out yet, and worse, she was starving.

A politician-like her father. It was hardly a flattering recommendation.

He shrugged, pretending indifference. "To tell the truth Raye, I don't care what you think of me. I hoped we could get along for the sake of our marriage but it's not a requirement."

"The sake of ou- you're kidding me, right?" She demanded. "You really think I'm still going to marry you after last night?"

"Nothing that happened last night or this morning has any bearing on my plans. Nothings changed." He insisted calmly, blowing smoke out the driver's side window.

But everything had changed for her. It was one thing to marry the mild mannered Jed who wouldn't be any trouble to manage, but the Jed from last night and this morning was unpredictable, dangerous…desirable. She shook that last thought right out of her head.

Thinking she was still saying no to him still, he hardened his features. "Raye, it's your fathers wish. Are you really going to defy him in this?" He asked harshly.

She became subdued at this. He was right, but not in the way he thought he was. She would have to marry him, not because it was her fathers wish but because she had no other way out.

She had no money, no job, no freedom. But if she married Jed she would just be trading one prison for another.

"Fine." She said through clenched teeth, her throat dry. "I'll marry you, for my fathers sake." Because she had no choice. "But let me make this clear. Once we get that house in the city, you're on your own. Separate lives, separate bedrooms, got it?"

He nodded; it was as he'd intended it to be as well.

"And I want a monthly allowance." She tacked on. She'd need money to do the things she wanted to do, but those plans would be kept to herself. She wasn't ready to give up on her shrine just yet. "Not a pitiful housekeeping one either, I mean several thousand a month or no deal!"

Jed shrugged. "Agreed." It had been part of his arrangement with Raye's father anyway, to have a monthly income. The bitch would probably spend her days shopping and dallying with vapid men who would warm her bed and help her spend her money.

"Good." She said, arms folded, wondering if she had won this round. If she watched her budget and spent little of the money given to her, she might be able to save up a fair amount in no time. Then she frowned in realization. "Are you taking me back home already?" She asked, worry creeping into her voice. Her father would not be pleased to see her back home so soon.

"I have appointment in an hour and I think we've said all we need to say to one another for now, don't you?" He asked, ignoring the edge in her voice. Why the hell should he care if she didn't want to upset her daddy by being back early? It was her problem, not his. He knew Ren yelled at his daughter often, but she seemed immune to it, so what was the big deal?

Then Raye surprised him. "Can I come with you?" She asked softly, reaching out a hand to grasp his forearm pleadingly. He shifted gears in the car, pulling his hand away from her gentle touch.

"No!" He informed her angrily. There was no way in hell he could take her with him where he was going.

He noticed she jumped a little in her seat, as though startled and perhaps a bit scared by his vehemence. He hadn't meant to frighten her. "Sorry Raye, this is a private meeting." He said instead, forcing himself to calm down. "Just tell your father that I'd forgotten about an appointment and had to bring you back early. I'll corroborate the story if that helps."

It wouldn't. Her father was going to be furious, and she dreaded what he would say. She tried to take her mind off the looming confrontation. "Do you have a girlfriend? Is that who you're going to see?" She asked, sure that he was ditching her to go see another woman.

He glanced sideways at her. "Does it matter?" He asked coldly, trying to deter any further questions.

Settling back, she huddled into the bucket leather seat of the car, trying to ignore the chill his answer gave her. He was so much like her father, it scared her.

"No." She answered quietly.

The rest of the drive passed in silence.

xxxxxxxxx

Jed dropped her off in front of her house. Before last night, he would have played the gentleman, jumped out to grab her overnight bag for her and help her out of the car. Now he saw no reason to keep up the pretense.

"I'll call your father later, let him know what happened." He said, as she reached down to open the door. When she looked up at him startled, he clarified. "About my unexpected meeting." Not about the kidnapping and details of kissing each other senseless.

She nodded and started to open the door to the car to get out when the front door to the mansion opened and she saw her father at the door wearing gray silk pajamas and a rich burgundy robe. The look on his face was dark and forbidding.

Raye faltered, and Jed frowned, wondering why she was dallying until he noticed Mr. Hino watching them. He reached out and surprised her by grasping her chin in his hands, pulling it around to face him.

Wide startled eyes stared at him with confusion. Somehow it melted everything they had said to one another in the car ride, and took them right back to that shack where her kisses had made him forget common sense and all his planning. He didn't want to touch or taste her again, fearing he might lose his resolve, but he needed to do this to keep his boss happy.

He dipped his head and kissed her, a brief brush of his lips over hers but pulled away when he felt the tug of desire in his belly. He didn't have time for this, didn't want this. And neither did she, he reminded himself as he released her.

She got out of the car in a daze, moving slowly. Jed opened his car door and stood, propping his arms across the top of his still running car but didn't make a move towards the house. "Morning sir." He greeted Ren Hino. "Sorry I can't come in and greet you properly but I have an appointment I need to keep."

Ren nodded, a parody of a smile on his face that chilled him for reasons he could not name. His gut told him the anger simmering beneath that look was for Raye and not him, so he had no reason to worry. But he didn't like the idea of her getting yelled at because of him.

"I understand. Another time." Ren answered succinctly with a wave. He reached out a large hand and grabbed Raye's arm, jerking her inside and slamming the door shut behind him.

Jed swallowed hard. It seemed she had been right to be worried, and he was actually sorry she would be yelled at for whatever it was her father thought she had done. But for now there was nothing he could do without jeopardizing all he had done up to this point.

He got into his car and left, but his mind was on the woman he had left behind.

xxxxxxxxx

"How _dare_ you humiliate me?" Ren Hino demanded the moment he had his daughter inside.

"Humiliate you?" She demanded, false bravado in her words. She'd never seen him this angry before. "And just how did I do-"

Her words were cut off with shocking force as her father slapped her-actually slapped her across the face!

"I told you, didn't I?" He said calmly, though he was panting from his actions. "To make sure he was satisfied. Well he sure as hell couldn't have been if he was dropping you off first thing in the morning like this!" He glanced at his expensive wristwatch. "It's barely ten in the morning. Couldn't you keep him entertained any longer than that?" He derided angrily.

Raye shook her head in pain. He'd been plenty mad before but he'd only struck her twice in her lifetime when he'd been this furious. The last time had been when she was seven and hadn't wanted to get out of the car to go to live with the stranger who was her grandfather.

"Just like your mother, aren't you Raye." Ren Hino snarled cruelly. He hardly ever used her name so it shocked her all the more to hear it. "Just as useless in the bedroom as out of it."

She stared up at him, eyes wide with tears. "Why?" She whispered, desperate to understand. "Why do you hate me?"

"Hate you?" He scoffed, turning his back and walking away. "I don't care about you enough to hate you."

Raye sank to the floor, holding in her sobs as best she could, but she couldn't stop her body's violent trembling.

xxxxxxxxx

Jed swung back by his apartment, ditching the 'proper attire' he had worn to pick up Raye that morning, and changing into clothing that was more him. Black leather pants and a black t-shirt made him feel more like himself and helped distance himself from his fake alter ego. Now he was Jadeite again.

Grabbing his favorite leather jacket that soft and worn with time, he grabbed his 'O'neilmx' motorcycle helmet that boasted a thin bright green-stripped pattern on top of a glossy onyx surface. He was going to leave his boring car behind for this appointment.

Right now he felt the need for speed.

He greeted various neighbors in the hallway of his apartment complex as he left. The cute redhead that lived two floors down flirted outrageously with him, begging for a ride. He turned her down with only a little regret. He hadn't gotten laid in awhile, thanks to his plans and boss keeping him busy, but he couldn't afford any lose attachments right now.

His apartment manager let him store his bike in the guy's personal parking lot, and Jed was grateful since that kept it from being stolen. He wheeled it out to the road, running his fingertips across the smooth silver and black casing of his Honda CBR600RR. It was a lightweight bike, make for aggressive riders and responsive to his slightest command.

Jadeite mounted his motorcycle and stuck on his helmet, already feeling the familiar pull of excitement. When he started the engine, the buzz saw grind had him grinning ear to ear. He fucking _loved_ that sound. Now, if he could just make it to the penitentiary without getting pulled over by a cop…ah, a personal challenge, he decided to himself as simultaneously pushed off on his bike and with a twist of the throttle he was speeding down the road, kicking up loose asphalt as he went.

The drive was tepid at first weaving in and out of traffic until he got out of the neighborhood where he lived, then he was able to kick it into high gear. Riding hard and fast, he pushed his bike to the limit, crouching low into the instrument panel he became one with the machine, his body streamlining so that there was no wind resistance to slow them down. The empty road stretched before him, and he reveled in the heady sensation.

He had only been on the open road for twenty minutes or so when out of the corner of his eye, he noticed another bike coming up fast in his rearview mirror. The rider, on a street bike similar to his neared, then pulled adjacent to Jadeite, and the two warily acknowledged one another while easily doing 80 side by side. Then the other rider nodded to him, then nodded to the road ahead.

Jadeite gunned his 600cc inline-4 engine and nodded in return. The race was on, and he'd show Mr. Ducati Supersport 1000 how it was done.

It was a close race but Jadeite's skill and fearlessness was in his favor and in the end he bested his unknown opponent, topping out at 140mph. Jadeite began to outdistance him and the other rider peeled off in a different direction, perhaps to find another biker to try to beat.

The adrenaline induced ride had been just what Jadeite needed to get his adrenaline pumping.

As he pulled up to the prison gates a short time later, he was calmer-the bike and racing having dulled the edges of his sharp need to get away from the city and his bastard boss and confusing fiancé. As he signed in and submitted to a pat down and having his bike searched he was immediately reminded of how lucky he had it and how much he took for granted.

The freedom to race and ride was something his friend who was imprisoned here didn't have and might never regain.

Kunz. The man who was like a brother to him, and once one of the most powerful men in his gang, who had seemed unbeatable, now resided behind the walls of this fortress, the outer fence ominously lined with barbed wire. Jadeite wished he could come out to see his friend more often but proximity and his personal agenda for revenge didn't allow it.

Plus, he could admit to himself, it was hard and damn painful to visit his friend, so difficult to see his formidable 'brother' now living a life behind bars. It was one of the wrongs he hoped to right once he crushed Ren Hino, though he wasn't sure how he was going to do it yet. Jadeite just knew that you didn't abandon family, and he had no intention of leaving Kunz here to rot for the rest of his days.

Jadeite parked his bike and locked his helmet onto the tail end, activating the alarm. Walking into the facility where he was asked to sign in yet again and submit to another round of pat downs, he cringed to realize he had forgotten to bring Kunz a gift.

Something from the outside, food, smokes-anything that would help him forget the misery of his surroundings, if only for awhile.

Finally he was shown to a small closed room that was a stark white, containing only a metal table and two chairs. At least they were allowed to be in the same room when they saw one another, instead of having to talk on one of those glass booth two-way phones.

Small comfort, that.

He sat down to wait; trying to relax in his chair, though it was hard knowing there was a guard right outside the door, and video cameras everywhere. Suddenly a noise sounded just outside the door, and Jadeite turned to watch as the guard escorted Kunz in. While the prison guard ran down the usual reminders of the rules and regulations of the visit, he studied his good friend, shocked as always by the change in his appearance.

His impossibly tall, once considered heartbreakingly handsome comrade looked so different than he once had. Kunz had always worn gunmetal gray and black, imposing, intimidating colors, tight clothes that left no doubt as to his muscled strength. Now he was forced to wear a loose olive colored drab prison uniform. The pants were long, the cuffs hanging over standard issue black shoes. The sleeves fell to his elbows, hiding his impressive upper body musculature.

There were scars now, that hadn't been there in his youth. His nose, once straight and regal-at least his friends had teased him about it as being such, had been broken twice now, though it was reset-there were ridges to show the damage. On his forehead, a dull thin red line ran down to stop near his eye, once a thick gash that had been part of his legacy from that fateful night that had changed their lives.

If only Kunz had run, he might have saved himself being in prison, Jadeite thought, not for the first time. But he had been determined to try to save his brothers, and the end result had been that Ren Hino had caged the mighty Kunz.

Jadeite moved forward as the guard finally left and stood before his mentor and brother, looking up into his features. Perhaps the most significant change, at least in his eyes, was Kunz's hair. All that long glorious hair that had been his one true vanity had been shorn off when he had first been put into county jail awaiting trial. It had grown back of course, but prison dictates kept it shorter now-no longer than collar length.

"You came." The voice was hoarse, likely from unuse. Kunz had never been much of a talkative guy, but now that he was in prison, he hardly spoke at all. Only when he chose too, or when, in this case when he was reunited with his friend.

In a sudden move, both men moved forward at the same time, and hugged each other together tightly. Jadeite felt tears string his eyes briefly, but he clenched his jaw, refusing to release them. Kunz needed him to be strong, to be a friend, not to cry for him. He thumped his brother hard on the back in true affection before he pulled back, and they released one another, moving to their separate chairs.

There was no awkwardness between them, just stupid grins at how happy they were to see each other.

"You look like shit." Jadeite said right off the bat, teasing his friend. "Don't they have mirrors in this place? Maybe you should check one out once in awhile."

Kunz chucked, and the sound was rusty but genuine. "Not all of us can be a fashion plate Blondie."

"Guess not." He agreed with a smile. "So how's it going? That new guard still giving you trouble? Still working kitchen duty from that last incident?"

Kunz gave few details about the matter, but Jadeite knew there was probably a lot more to it than he was saying. That was just his friend's way. He opened his mouth to say more, when Kunz abruptly cut him off.

"Are you still pursuing that matter that we discussed when you were here last?" He asked tonelessly, aware of the surveillance all around them.

Jadeite's features tightened, but he nodded. He refused to lie to his friend.

"I told you I wanted you to stop wasting your time, didn't I?" He said, sounding for a moment like his old self; self-appointed leader and big brother to them all. "You need to get over this, and so does Zoi. I can't believe he's still encouraging you to. But if you don't stop, you'll end up in here with me, or worse. Do you hear me Jade?" He demanded.

"And I told you I have no intention of letting Ren Hino get away with what he's done." Jadeite countered firmly, just as determined.

Kunz leaned forward in his chair, resting large forearms on the table in front of him. "Listen to me," He pleaded, his eyes somber. "You're still young, you're smart and you've got your whole life ahead of you. Get far away from here Jade, go to the coast-to the beach or something. Make a home for yourself and forget all this!"

Jadeite leaned forward too. "Don't you understand?" He spoke, his voice almost desperate. "I cant! Kunz, I can't forgive him for what he's done to us! He killed Neph! My brother's going to spend the rest of his life in a wheel chair! And you-I'm not abandoning you either!"

Closing his eyes, Kunz held his head in his hands, desolate. He felt so old-so much older than his 'brother' before him, though there were only a handful of years between them. He might never be a free man again, but he didn't want the same fate for the angry young man in front of him. But he didn't know how to change Jadeite's mind, and in truth if the roles had been reversed he would be doing the same thing.

"I know I can't stop you." Kunz conceded. "But just promise me you'll think about what I've said. Think about the innocent people who will be hurt when you do this. Those that will be out of jobs when you shut Hino's business down, or shareholders who'll loose all their money. And what about this daughter of his, think of how devastated she'll be? She may be a cruel bitch, but even she doesn't deserve to be humiliated and broken the way she will be if you continue this."

Forgiveness. It was something Kunz had been preaching for some time now since his incarceration. It was an empty word to Jadeite, but he knew that his friend believed in. Kunz wanted him to forgive Ren Hino, to let everything that had happened be forgotten.

Eventually the two reached a stalemate and could not discuss it any further-Kunz was asking for something Jadeite just couldn't do.

They steered the conversation away from that, and to other trivialities. Jadeite recounted his fast ride on the way in, and saw in Kunz's eyes memories of his own racing days.

Kunz told him about the classes he was taking. He had always had a fierce intellect that hadn't been challenged nearly enough while being part of a gang spending his days fighting and just surviving. But now, he had time-nothing but time, and he spent it reading and signing up for every course the prison offered-with heavy emphasis on the law courses. It didn't take a genius to figure out Kunz was arming himself with knowledge and looking for a way to get himself out-legally.

Finally the guard outside stepped into view. "Hours up." He said succinctly, indicating their visit was over.

Both men stood, and crossed to stand in front of one another. Despite their differences they were family when it mattered most and would part on good terms.

"Jade." Kunz said, after giving him a one armed hug. "I know I've said this before but I want to say it to you again. I want you to stop coming out to see me. "

The first time he had suggested this, Jadeite had been hurt and angry, until he had understood the reasoning behind it. "The answer is still no Kunz. I wont abandon you. And stop trying to protect me from yourself, ok? I don't care if people know I have family in prison." Though he had to hide it from the people he worked with as well as his boss and fiancé. But he wasn't ashamed of the fact. "You're my brother."

They might not be brothers in blood, but in every other way that mattered they were.

"Stubborn prick." Kunz grumbled, surprising his friend.

Jadeite grinned back. "Wiseass know it all." He replied.

With another hug, the two parted company.

xxxxxxxxx

Kunz went back to his cell, after being frisked to ensure Jadeite hadn't tried to slip him anything that could be used as a weapon. He sat on his cot, back to the corner; one leg propped up musing over his friends visit when a guard walked up. "Mail call." He said in a friendly voice, tossing a couple letters thru the bars onto the small table that graced his 'home.'

Getting up, Kunz moved slowly to the table, telling himself not to get his hopes up. The guard who was kind enough answered his unspoken question. "Yup, you got another letter from her." He accepted Kunz's nod of thanks but didn't leave just yet. "So tell me buddy, is she pretty? I gotta say, its not fair that you manage to get a girlfriend while you're in jail and here I am, a free man and cant even get a date for Friday night."

Kunz picked up the envelopes, gripping them tightly in his hands. "She's not my girlfriend." He said absently. Then he glanced up and leveled his gaze on the guard who was one of the few he actually spoke to. "Don't worry Carl, you'll meet a nice girl one of these days." Kindness was something new he was trying. A foreign concept to him before his imprisonment.

He had always been a quietly angry type of person, pissed off with the injustice of his struggling youth and just trying to get through it in one piece.

But he'd had to be locked up, every right and freedom taken away and beaten within an inch of his life a few times for him to see that his old way of life didn't work for him anymore.

So he was trying to become a new man; though sometimes it depressed him to know it was too little too late. What was the point of changing now, when he'd be here for the rest of his life?

Kunz tried not to let that thought get him down.

When Carl realized Kunz was lost in his thoughts and their conversation was pretty much through, he moved on. He always felt sorry for the guy and felt he had been given a bum deal. In his forty years working at the prison, he'd seen it all. Bad attitudes, murders, men dressing as woman and suddenly developing lisps all seemed to be part of the way of life here.

A young man in his mid to late twenties, Kunz had come in with both fists swinging, so sure that he could protect himself since he was such a big guy and an experienced fighter. The first time he'd been cornered and beaten to a bloody pulp before the other guards broke up the fight, and all over a piece of food, it had been a revelation for Kunz. He'd thought himself so tough until then.

To learn that there were no alliances in jail, no one to watch his back and that he was on his own had been lesson number one. The already buff Kunz had worked out twice as hard, hitting the meagerly stocked gym, jogging miles every day, and pumping himself up so that he wouldn't be a target any longer. He learned to watch his back, especially in the shower when other men taunted him about his cut physique and 'pretty face'.

Now, no one messed with him except for new prisoners who didn't know better and armed guards with chips on their shoulders.

Kunz rarely took a beating these days.

He shuffled through the mail, there wasn't much but he delayed opening _her_ envelope-wanting to prolong the anticipation or perhaps punish himself for feeling elated to have received it.

There was a postcard from that misguided fool Zoi. He loved the guy, really he did but why did he continue to encourage his brother's appetite for revenge instead of getting him to forget the past and go somewhere and start a new life?

The postcard simply said he hoped Kunz was well and that he would try to get out soon for a visit. Zoi had lots of news for him. Most likely it would be more baby making plans, Kunz thought sourly.

He tried to be a good sport, but first time parents to be were the worst-so enthusiastic about inconsequential things like what theme for the nursery and getting registered at the best hospital in town.

Still, he was happy for Zoi, and Ami-the wife he'd never met.

Then there was a credit card offer-who would give a credit card to a convict? He wondered idly.

Finally, he came to her letter. One couldn't mistake her mail for anything businesslike or professional. Not with the pink envelope and stationary, the flowery handwriting and little hearts that dotted her I's when she wrote his name.

Moving back to his cot, he sat back against the wall once again. It had been one of his first lessons; always keep your back to the wall, preferably a corner if you could. Because no one else was going to watch your back for you.

He opened the letter slowly, simultaneously scowling and smiling as a hint of perfume wafted up to tease his senses.

Kunz tugged the letter out, there were a few pages to it and he gingerly shifted it first to the left, then the right, relieved when no glitter spilled out onto his lap. She had only done it once, but ever since she had, he was always leery of her doing it again. The stuff had made a huge mess, but also had him grinning ear to ear.

But as he scanned the first part of the letter, his face became impossibly grim.

Scowling, Kunz reread it, hoping he had misunderstood.

He hadn't.

She was coming for a visit.

xoxoxoxo

Disclaimer-I dont own the bikes so dont sue!

Ok, so i confess, i'm not cool. I dont know much about racing or prison life-so if you know much about either and you think my story isnt authentic-WELL SO-RRY! I used this crazy research tool, called the "internet". So blame any inconsistencies on that!

Anyhow-hope you liked it! (If you liked it, please review-if you hated it, please flame gently or I'll cry!) More to come!


	8. Chapter 8

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8

xxxxxxxxx

Another slightly longer chapter, because I've gotten so many wonderful reviews! Thank you all for your kind words and feedback-I LOVE it! (I just hope you still like the story after this chappie..I always get so nervous when I post...please be kind, even if you hate it.)

P.S.-Sorry about all the cursing...

xxxxxxxxx

With the start of the workweek, Jadeite was firmly back in his 'Jed' character.

Ren Hino had called Jed to tell him he was working out of his home today and asked Jed to come to the mansion instead of the office.

Dark suit pressed, hair combed back, and glasses in place, he knocked on the massive wooden double doors of his boss's home, waiting for the butler to answer.

"Morning sir." The man greeted him with a slight bow. "Master Hino is in the dining room, you may join him for breakfast."

"Thanks." Jed responded absently, laying his laptop carrying case on an expensive Louis XII chair in the foyer and wandering into the breakfast room.

The house was incredible, and the dining room was no exception. Ren Hino sat at the head of the massive oak table, a crystal chandelier over his head, a large golden candelabra on the table that was likely real and very expensive, and a buffet set to the side that held gleaming silver dishes of breakfast foods laid out on a snowy white tablecloth.

Ren looked like a king basking in his wealth, Jed thought feeling hatred rocket through him. Arrogant bastard! He _would_ pay, Jed swore. He would see to it.

"Morning Sir." He greeted Ren with a respectful bow. When he'd first started this scheme, he'd had a hard time bowing respectfully and had choked on 'sir' a few times, but he'd forced himself for the sake of his brother and family.

"Morning Jed. Please, don't stand on formality, help yourself to some food." Ren told him generously.

"Thank you." He said in his reserved tones. It was important to re-establish his identity to Ren, and to Rei as well. There was no telling what Rei had told her father yesterday, in order to keep herself out of trouble. He needed to make sure Ren Hino trusted him completely.

Plate in hand, he spooned out scrambled eggs, forked some country ham and lifted a heavy beige napkin to discover hot buttery biscuits. At least he could say he was eating a lot better than he used to.

Just as he took a seat, a maid came in with a carafe of water, pouring him a glass. Jed looked around as he waited for her to finish. "Where's Rei this morning, sir?"

"She'll be down shortly. She wasn't feeling well last night, I'm afraid. Busy week end I suppose." He said, his face neutral even as he studied Jed's expression, looking for any signs of dissatisfaction with his daughter.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jed said cautiously. He kept his poker face on, not wanting to reveal anything to his enemy. Ren was a sharp man; very intelligent and dangerous.

"Yes, well." Shrugging dismissively, his boss smiled, causing Jed's hackles to rise. He didn't trust that smile.

"The thing is, I think my daughters just getting nervous about all the wedding plans and so on, so I thought you might spend the day together, taking care of some of the arrangements. And perhaps…" Ren added, his voice indicating this was the icing on the cake. "Do some house hunting as well?"

Jed forced himself to smile. After all, this was part of the bargain he had struck with Ren, and his boss had been very generous, offering to pay up to a half a million for a home for he and Rei. Since Jed knew it was only a temporary home until all the shit hit the fan, it was hard to get too excited about buying a place. Still, he had to act the part. "Sir, you're very kind. I think that would be an excellent way to spend the day, and I'm sure Rei will be delighted as well."

"Delighted with what?" A female voice floated in through the doorway, announcing her arrival.

Jed felt the tension in the room between father and daughter as soon as Rei entered. And her face…something was off about it, though he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was. He studied her intently.

Realizing he was being rude, staring and not having said a word, he spoke up now. "You're fathers given me the day off to allow us to do a little house hunting and take care of some of the wedding details." He offered, his voice huskier than he realized, concern edging his voice.

"How lovely." She said, though her tone didn't sound as though she meant it. She glided over to the buffet table and picked up a plate, surreptitiously checking her reflection in a silver platter, hoping her make up job covered the bruise on her face sufficiently.

Ren was watching him, Jed realized. Watching both he and Rei, looking for any problems, so he was quick to cover up his gaff. "Yes, it certainly sounds better than facing paperwork." He chuckled dryly, trying to give off an air of nonchalance.

Rei hummed her agreement, and picked up some toast before taking her seat next to her father, across from Jed. As the maid came to bring her a glass of water, Rei glanced over at her father, who was watching Jed. Watching his protégé keenly, no interest in her and no remorse for what he had done, she thought desolately.

"That's fine." Rei finally spoke up in a strong voice, surprising both men into turning to look at her. "Because I've been thinking that I want a winter wedding instead of a spring one." She declared, picking up her toast and munching delicately.

Ren Hino's eyes narrowed. "You want to delay the wedding until next winter?" He asked angrily, eyes narrowed.

"No." She said with a shake of her head, not meeting his eye. "I want to move it up to this winter."

The surprised silence only lasted a moment.

"That's only a few months from now." Jed said slowly, stating the obvious. He watched her closely. What was she up to? He had almost expected to come in this morning and find out she wanted to cancel the wedding, not that he'd intended to let her do so. But this was a total about face for her.

"I know. Is that alright?" She asked, her voice challenging.

"Of course it is!" Ren said happily, reaching over to thump Jed on the back. "An excellent idea my dear. I'm sure a formal winter wedding will be much more elegant!"

Rei sat in silence, knowing her father thought her change in attitude was a result of his anger and violence and that he had won, and in a way he was right. She wanted to escape and be free of him and right now her marriage to Jed was the only way to do that.

"A toast!" Ren clamored, his mood exuberant as all his plans were falling into place. He held his glass high, waiting for Jed and Rei to join him. "To winter weddings!"

Jed held up his glass, and watched Rei's face carefully. "To winter weddings." He intoned formally.

Rei's glass joined theirs and for a moment she locked gazes with the man who held her future in his hands. "Cheers." She added, clinking her glass against theirs.

Jed was taken aback by the brief glimpse of pain in her eyes.

"Well, why don't the two of you take the limo." Ren said happily. "I wont be needing it today."

"You're very generous sir." Jed spoke up quickly, when Rei remained silent.

"And I can have my solicitor show you some places, if you like." Ren went on, being cordial to his daughter since she was finally cooperating and even taking the initiative.

Jed cleared his throat. "Yes, thank you, that would be great." He said, finally speaking up. He had a hard time tearing his eyes away from her face though. What the hell was going on?

"Jacobs!" Ren bellowed, calling his butler, who scurried into the dining room. "Get my solicitor on the phone and have the car pulled around, Jed and Rei will be needing it today."

"Right away sir." Jacobs said with a bow, scurrying off to obey his master's orders.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Seated in the limo a short time later, Jed sat across from Rei in plush black velvet seats.

"Where to Ms. Hino?" The driver asked from the front seat.

"The wedding coordinator first, then the florist. Then lunch, I think?" Rei answered in a falsely pleasant voice, straightening her dress and refusing to look Jed in the eye.

"Fine with me." Jed agreed. They weren't meeting with the solicitor until one.

When she still didn't look at him, staring out the window instead, Jed spoke up. "Rei, what made you change your min-"

"Don't feel the need to make conversation." She interrupted him quickly. "You brought your lap top along, right?" She didn't want to discuss the reason she had decided to move the wedding forward.

"Yes, but-" He agreed, only to be interrupted again.

"Good. Carry on." She said, with a fluttery wave of her hand.

He was being dismissed. It should have pissed him off, but he had to admit he found it almost amusing. She wasn't rude when she spoke, just matter of fact. "Fine." He finally said, picking up his laptop and opening it. But he stared intently at her over the top, capturing her gaze. "But we _are_ going to talk Rei. You're only putting off the inevitable."

She blinked in surprise, and felt a shiver of awareness run thru her. She didn't like the feeling at all. It was not the time to begin noticing how handsome he was or how confident he seemed. His voice was absolutely _not_ sexy! She ordered herself to break eye contact and turned to fish her cell phone out of her purse, then her slim leather planner.

Jed listened as she dialed a number, then began speaking to a 'Marco', advising him of her plans to change her wedding date. He had work of his own to do, he decided, and powered up his laptop, determined to get some work done.

Half an hour later, they were in the city, and the driver pulled up to a large building that looked like a house but was actually a business. As the chauffer opened the door and handed Rei out, Jed scowled unseen. This was going to be boring as hell. Why did he have to meet the wedding coordinator? He didn't give a damn about this, even if it was _his_ wedding.

Jed followed Rei as they entered the building. Politely he held the door open for her, ever the solicitous fiancé. The interior was open and spacious, an advertisement of their work to anyone who walked in the door. A receptionist rushed forward to fawn over them, recognizing Rei as one of their VIP clients.

"I'll let Marco know you're here." She said, and had no sooner turned to her desk towards her phone when the man himself appeared, scurrying forward.

"Darling!" He gushed, causing Jed to grit his teeth. He disliked the man on sight. Fucking Fairy, he thought nastily. In the old days, he would have beaten the shit out of this guy, just on appearance alone.

"Ah, and this must be the elusive groom to be!" Marco continued on, oblivious to the way Jed's shoulders tensed and his face hardened. "I've heard so much about you!" He enthused. "And aren't you even more gorgeous than she said!"

Marco might not realize Jed disliked him, but Rei picked up the hostility immediately. In a protective gesture that she gave no thought to, she put herself between the two men, shielding Jed from Marco's bright and overly admiring gaze. The fact that she was protecting Jed and not Marco didn't even occur to her.

Startled by her move, cutting off his line of sight to Jed, Marco backed off a bit. But he recovered quickly. "Come right this way, both of you and wait until you see what I've pulled together. To be honest, I was panicking when I got your call Rei sweetie, moving up your wedding date, you naughty girl! But the more a think about it, the more I like it. The rich colors of winter, blood red roses layered over crisp white fabrics, sparkles of wintry silver, why I was just so overcome…"

Marco continued to prattle on, a few paces in front of them, waving his hands about as he spoke, mostly to himself since Jed and Rei were behind him and couldn't hear most of what he said.

Jed walked slowly, glancing around disinterestedly, his hands in his pockets, wishing he'd taken off his suit jacket in the car or at least ditched his tie. Pocketing his glasses was his only reprieve for now. Man, he did NOT want to be here.

Next to him, her hand tucked thru his arm, Rei walked alongside Jed, wondering about his reaction to Marco.

He had been aggressive, almost violent in his dislike. More glimpses of another side of him that she had witnessed a little of only a couple nights ago. He was more complex than she originally thought, and she wondered if she would ever know the real person beneath. Not that she wanted to, she thought hastily, for this marriage would not last.

But she worried about his flashes of temper. On one level it scared her just a little, made her wonder if he was like her father-cruel. But on the other hand she felt a pull inside her when he came across hard and fierce. Desire fanned through her, and that scared her even more.

Was she loosing her self-respect completely, she wondered? Perhaps she really was her fathers daughter.Was she so messed up that she found herself only wanting him when he reminded her of her abusive father? Had she crossed some invisible barrier where she was now attracted to Jed's scorn and dislike? But no, she tried to tell herself. She sensed there was something different about Jed. She was desperate to believe that.

"I know he's a little over the top." She said to Jed in a whisper, "But he's good at what he does."

She felt Jed's muscles tighten under her hand. "Yeah well, just keep him the hell away from me." He said rudely, his voice carrying a little, as he intended.

Rei couldn't help the smile that slipped out. For the first time since this whole wedding fiasco had started, she felt, if only for a moment like a real bride to be, soothing her cranky fiancé who didn't want to be involved in the whole decision making process.

But he wasn't putting up with it for her sake, because he loved her or anything quite so noble. He was doing it for her father. The timely reminder wiped away her smile.

They reached Marco's office, glass walls instead of opaque so one could see everything inside. No privacy, Jed thought irritatedly. Swatches of fabric were draped all over, open books piled onto one another, pictures of bridesmaid's dresses and veils scattered about. Total clutter.

The couple took a seat on the dainty cream sofa flocked by two dark wooden end tables while Marco scooted behind his desk, rooting thru the chaos before pulling out a clipboard with a stack of paper attached, the ends turned up and bent from being carelessly tossed around. "Well, here's the guest list, hopefully finalized. Now that your fiancé is here, he can approve it and we can get those invitations mailed out. Oh, note to self! I need to fix the date on them! I called the chapel already, they were fine with the change." Like they would refuse a request for the Hino family.

He handed Rei the clipboard who in turn gave it to Jed. She didn't need to see it, there wasn't one name on there she cared about. The list had been given to her by her father's secretary and contained the names of important people he wanted to attend.

No friends were coming; she was too ashamed to invite them to this sham of a wedding.

Jed glanced briefly over the list and handed it back. "It's fine." He said roughly, having recognized the names of some political affiliates and a couple rich investors as well. His brothers wouldn't be there, and it was for the best. If he ever became stupid enough to fall in love and marry some poor woman for keeps, the wedding would be simple, a small ceremony with just his friends, his brother; his family. Not this expensive, over the top circus.

Since neither seemed interested in the guest list, Marco tried getting them involved in some of the other decisions. He liked Rei, though she was often reserved, and she seemed to appreciate his tastes and deferred to him for most of her choices. For a young and pretty bride, he expected her to be over the moon planning her elegant wedding, sparing no expense, per her father's orders.

But now that Marco had met the groom, he understood a little better why she sometimes seemed so sad. Jed was a dish, to be sure, and Marco was almost tempted to make a pass; he did so love the big strong type. But the man was stiff, abrupt and not the least bit affectionate or amorous with his fiancé.

This was not going to be a happy union.

An hour and a half later, the couple left. Despite neither being enthusiastic about the chore they had made quite a few selections regarding china, the cake, favors and other miscellaneous items, which had Marco breathing a sigh of relief.

The next stop was the florist, where decisions of greenery had to be made. Another mind numbing appointment, Jed was sure.

He was surprised to discover it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. The woman who greeted them was efficient, taking them past colorful rooms filled floor to ceiling with flowers into a clean white office that was ruthlessly organized, the complete antithesis of Marco's mess.

The woman took the news of Rei's changes with no flicker of reaction. "All right, so you will be having a winter wedding instead. That's fine; did you have flowers in mind for your bouquets, the church and the reception hall? And the corsages for the gentlemen as well." She said with a polite smile to Jed.

"Well, Marco mentioned roses…" Rei began, ignoring Jed's huff of disgust with the man he so disliked. "And although I think they're overused…." She shrugged, not wanting to say it outright, but the truth was, she didn't care what they chose. This wasn't the wedding of her dreams.

"If you're looking for some rich and vibrant colors, there are other options." The woman offered, not showing her distaste at the thought of red roses. How clichéd! But it was her job to see to it that the client got what they wanted. "However if you do decide to go with roses, we have some lovely specimens we grow right here at our shop that I can show you."

"No roses." Jed spoke up, deciding to put his two cents worth in, since he was there anyway. Rei looked over at him in mild surprise. She hadn't thought he would care either. He returned her look with a raised eyebrow. "Do you really want a church full of dark red roses, that heavy fragrance in the air, petals falling all over the place?"

Her eyes became unfocused for a moment as his words painted a picture. Though she claimed disinterest, the image that came to mind was exotic and lush; a small white chapel with charming wooden pews, empty but with every available surface covered in fat blossoms that begged to be noticed, their heavenly scent wrapping around them. Velvety soft petals dotted the aisle to where a kindly minister stood smiling at her; breathtaking bride too overwhelmed by the beauty of the roses to remember it was her wedding day. And Jed, standing next to him, an indulgent grin on his handsome face, pleased he had been able to surprise with such a grand gest-

"Rei?" Jed spoke in low tones, interrupting her daydream. "Since our wedding is hardly a love match, I don't think roses would be appropriate. Do you?"

Disconcerted, she studied him with a strange light in her eyes. She'd had a wedding fantasy and he'd still been the groom? Not Daniel Henney, the most gorgeous man in the world? Not Brad Pitt, or David Beckham but Jed Houston was her fantasy groom?

Jed grew impatient with her lack of response and snapped his fingers in her face. "Hey, pay attention." He ordered when she only blinked at him. He sighed and turned back to the uber efficient florist, ignoring Rei completely. "Look, forget the roses ok? What else have you got?"

"Well we have some wine colored Amaryllis or some lovely cream Calla Lilies-" She began.

"No, no, no." He stopped her. He didn't know what those flowers were but he knew one thing; "Those colors are wrong. It has to be red." He said, then turned to Rei for confirmation. "Right?"

"What?" She asked, confused. What was he talking about?

"Red. It's your color right? Your favorite?" He asked, satisfied when she nodded dazedly. Jed turned back to the woman. "What have you got in the way of red flowers, beside the obvious?"

The woman hummed out a 'hold on', and got up to begin pulling out some sample books, while Rei sat in silent shock. He knew red was her favorite? Maybe he noticed that it was her signature color because of the dresses she wore, but he'd never said a word about it. She hadn't thought he noticed!

After browsing a couple pages of flowers in all variations of red, Jed was bored again and wishing he hadn't spoken up. But suddenly a picture caught his eye. "There, that's it. Perfect." He said, again turning to Rei. "What do you think?"

She leaned forward to look at the picture, and her breath caught. "It's beautiful!" She said reverently.

It was six-pointed flower of deep red. "An excellent choice." The woman complimented, "The red lilies are very popular that time of year and the perfect accompaniment for a winter wedding."

Now that she had an idea of what the couple wanted, the florist began making notes and suggestions about the best style arrangements to show off the flowers, which other colors would compliment them and so on.

While her back was turned, putting one book back and getting another one, Rei leaned forward and reached out a hand to gently squeeze Jed's arm. "Thank you." She whispered softly.

Jed felt uncomfortable with the gratefulness in her eyes, but at the same time, he liked knowing he'd done something for her. "It's nothing." He said gruffly, turning his face in the other direction but not pulling away.

The rest of the consultation flew by and the two left a half an hour later. They walked side by side to the limo, Rei's hand looped thru his arm, and he holding the doors open for her as expected. But somehow, she felt a little closer to him, though neither would acknowledge it openly.

When they got into the limo though, he resumed his former spot across form her instead of taking the seat next to her, opening his laptop and not saying a word to her.

Apparently the camaraderie they shared earlier was over. But she couldn't help but wonder about him. One moment he was Mr. Bland-no personality to speak of, then he was angry, his eyes full of fire, and there at the last, he was considerate and unless she missed her guess, a little embarrassed at his gesture of picking out flowers for her.

"You're staring." He said, though not looking up at her from his laptop.

"Sorry." She apologized huskily. But she couldn't seem to stop staring at him, and was startled when he looked up at her, meeting her eyes unblinkingly. The two regarded each other with steady gazes, and awareness seemed to fill the space between them. Memories of the kisses they had shared lingered in the air.

Jed opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the chauffer who opened the glass that separated the front seat from the back and inquired; "Where to for lunch sir?"

He deferred to Rei. "Any suggestions?"

"La Boeme." She said immediately. It was a favorite place of hers, quaint and out of the way, on the few times she had been allowed out into the city to shop for her wardrobe, it had been her restaurant of choice.

The two arrived a short time later, and the limo seemed to be overkill for the small but trendy eatery.

"Please park around back." Rei asked the driver, embarrassed.

"Nice place." Jed complimented as he helped her out of the car, not waiting for the chauffer to do it. "How's the food?"

She was pleased that he liked it, and felt a small sense of pride, though she couldn't say why. "I think you'll enjoy it." She told him with a smile.

As they stood waiting to be seated, Jed looked around; glad he hadn't changed out of his suit and tie. The place wasn't fancy but a lot of people were dressed for the office, eating here on their lunch break and he wouldn't want to stand out.

At times like this he felt so far removed from his former life as a gang member living off the mean streets. Years ago he never could have envisioned himself here, dressed like this, eating in a place like this, with an elegant, beautiful woman at his side-his fiancé no less!

Jed held Rei's seat for her when they were shown to a table. Again she was flattered, and impressed with him. He had played the dutiful fiancé before but this time it felt just a little more real.

Lunch was going well, as they chatted about the morning's activities, trivial wedding details, and Rei even went so far as to tease him just a little about Marco. She enjoyed his flash of temper and laughed at his sarcastic comments.

They began discussing their meeting with the solicitor that afternoon, and what sort of house they had in mind. Jed said as long as he had a home office and a gym, he would be satisfied. Rei wanted a garden, which surprised him, and she also wanted a place to practice her archery, which outright shocked him.

This led to an interesting discussion, and Jed, whose false personality had been slipping all morning in her company, faded away completely. He grilled her about the sport, his disbelief that a woman of Rei's small stature could be interested in such a physical sport evident.

Rei forgot to be distant and cautious around him, and she answered his questions openly, laughing at his incredulity. She wasn't insulted in the least at his doubt in her abilities, somehow knowing that it wasn't personal, but instead just that he had never known a woman to be interested in archery.

It was over desert that the trouble began.

An attractive, leggy brunette came into the restaurant, flocked by two other women, though she was the looker in the group. Jed was mid sentence when he saw her come in, and stared just a moment too long though he never stopped speaking to Rei.

Or course Rei noticed and turned to see what had snagged his attention. Jealousy burned through her, a bright fast flame, before she could stop it. 'Don't be stupid!' she lectured herself. He could look at other woman; after all thier engagement wasn't real!

Still, he could at least pretend it was while they were out in public, she thought sourly.

Jed had all but forgotten the woman, still engrossed in his conversation with Rei, but the brunette had noticed him, and liked what she saw. Whispering to the waitress, she requested a table near them, and chose the seat with the best viewpoint; him.

Rei scowled, because she could see the woman as well, and ignored Jed completely; instead shooting the brunette dirty looks.

The conversation dropped and Jed had no idea what had set Rei off. Oblivious, as men can sometimes be, he had no idea that the brunette was trying to catch his attention because he was focused solely on Rei.

"Are you listening to me?" He snapped when she failed to respond yet again to the question he repeated.

She shook her head, trying to force herself to pay attention but it only seemed to piss Jed off.

"Fine, if you don't want to discuss that anymore, lets get around to some of the more burning questions, shall we?" He said angrily. "You never did say why it was that you wanted to move up our wedding date. Just what the hell happened yesterday anyway?"

She felt herself getting defensive. She would _not_ tell him what had happened. The thought of admitting her father had hit her made her sick to her stomach. She would sound like she was asking for pity, or worse, he might think she was lying.

"None of your concern." She said haughtily, but wondered if she needed to touch up her make up. Suddenly she felt very self-conscious, sitting so close to the flawless beauty trying to get Jed's attention, and she felt sure her bruise was showing for the entire world to see. Were people staring, she wondered uneasily?

Jed's natural aggression took over, and he leaned forward over the table, reaching out a hand to grab her upper arm in a steely grip, not enough to hurt her, but enough to startle her, as well as everyone else around them. "The _hell_ it's not!" He said heatedly.

"Oh my!" Murmured the brunette, impressed with the handsome Jed. At first she had thought him a good-looking salary man, bland suit and all, but the power and strength he was demonstrating had her fanning herself. What a man!

Hearing the other woman's words, Jed remembered himself and released Rei, pulling back. "Let's get out of here." He said in a low voice, looking around for their waitress who had been watching the scene wide eyed. She scurried over, check in hand.

He stood, tossing a couple twenties on the table that more than covered the bill, and he gestured impatiently for Rei to follow. She gathered her purse and stood, while the brunette, confident of her looks decided to be brazen.

"Excuse me." She said prettily, pulling a pen out of her purse and scribbling something down on a napkin.

Jed turned to her politely. "Yes?" He asked, his tone bored. He wanted to get out of here; he and Rei weren't finished talking, no matter what she thought.

She held the napkin out to him, and he took it, studying it with a frown. "In case it doesn't work out." She said cheekily, with a wink and a nod towards Rei.

Rei peered over Jed's shoulder, humiliated to see that the woman had written her phone number. Outraged though she was, even she couldn't believe what she did next. Rei grabbed the napkin out of Jed's unsuspecting fingers and balled it up, then threw it back at the brunette. "Oh, I don't _think_ so!" She informed the brunette, who jumped up out of her chair, furious.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" The woman demanded, hands clenched into fists at her side.

"I'm his fiancé!" She rebutted, lifting her chin and turning to glare at Jed. "Right?" She demanded as she grabbed onto his arm, tugging him to her side.

He blinked at her childish behavior. Where was the sophisticated politicians daughter now? Instead, in her place was a jealous harpy! But he replied calmly. "Right."

"Let's go." She commanded, head held high she moved towards the door, Jed silently by her side. Behind her, she heard the furious sounds of the three women at the table behind them whispering heatedly.

"_Bitch_." The brunette hissed, determined to have the last word.

Rei blinked rapidly to clear the tears from her eyes as they exited, telling herself it was because of the bright sunlight after being inside the dim restaurant.

It wasn't the first time she'd been accused of such, since she'd come to this forsaken place. She hated this town, hated this life and her father for forcing this on her. She missed friends who understood her and loved her, who cheered her up when she was down. She had no one like that here, and the emptiness hit her hard.

Jed was quiet as he opened the door for her, waiting for her to get in. The limo driver had since given up trying to open the door for them since Jed seemed determined to do it every time. Rei slid into her spot in the middle, but had to scoot over when Jed came in behind her, taking a seat next to her instead of across from her.

Startled she looked up as he crowded her further into the corner, his larger body taking up the middle of the seat. "What are you doing?" She demanded testily, pushing at him ineffectively at the door shut behind them.

Jed reached up and hit the intercom button that linked to the front seat. "Take us to Heinlein and Jacobson's office." He instructed the driver. It was the name of the company Mr. Hino's solicitor worked for. Then he turned to Rei. "What the hell was that back there?" He asked, his voice deceptively calm.

"None of your business." She said, feeling silly and mortified, wishing now that she'd kept her mouth shut.

"It is my business Princess. You were fighting over me." He reminded her silkily, that sexy eyebrow quirking as he studied her.

At that she looked up at him, her eyes snapping with fire. "I thought I told you not to call me-mph!"

His mouth crushed onto hers, silencing her momentarily.

He pulled back slightly, and she sighed dreamily. Then frowned. "Just who do you think you-"

Silence. More kissing. More sighing.

"Who do…" She murmured incoherently, trying again.

This time a longer kiss for her and a masculine groan of appreciation from him.

"…who…" She slurred, eyes closed, mouth slightly parted as she waited for more.

Jed silenced her once and for all. Forcing her lips open wider, he entered her mouth, his tongue sweeping inside with sensual, demanding strokes. He heard her gasp, felt her shiver, and he reacted imedeatly and mindlessly, hauling her onto his lap, leaning back and pushing her forward so that she was draped over him.

She was in the dominant position, but he was master of the kiss. One arm banded tightly around her slim waist, the fingers of his other hand trailed the zipper line of her dress up to the nape of her neck, burrowing under all that glorious heavy hair to caress the sensitive skin there.

Frantically she tried to move even closer, mews of desire escaping that maddening mouth of hers. He curled his fingers around the back of her neck, stilling her so he could delve deeper, his thumb stroking the soft skin just behind her ear.

Her hands clenched the lapels of his suit jacket and Rei was holding on for dear life. She had never experienced such heady desire before and he was rocking her senses. Needing air, she pulled back a little, breathing hard and trying to get enough oxygen to go back for another mind-bending kiss.

She was moving forward, eyes slumberous, and he was leaning up to claim her mouth again, his gaze intense, ready to meet in the middle for round two when they heard the slam of the front door and realized the limo had stopped, and that the driver was coming around to let them out.

Hastily she scrambled off his lap, scooting out of his embrace. She grabbed up her purse, searching for a brush to straighten her hair, just as the door opened.

Rei reached out and grabbed the handle. "Just a minute!" She trilled, slamming the door closed again, stunning the driver.

Quickly she fished out a tissue and handed it to Jed. "Here, you've got lipstick on your face." She said, then pulled out the brush she had been searching for. She tugged it thru her tangled tresses, wincing as it pulled at her scalp, but eventually smoothing it out.

"Rei." Jed said, his voice dry as he watched her busy motions.

"Hmm?" She hummed, tossing her brush aside and searching for her compact.

"There's nothing wrong with being caught kissing, you know. We _are_ engaged." He told her, his voice arrogant. Kissing, yes, but not devouring each other, he thought silently. Jed ignored his conscience.

She powdered her nose, and added an extra layer to the place where her bruise was. Luckily no one had noticed yet, thankfully the make up had done the job. "I know." She said absently, then finished with her own ministrations, she turned to study him critically.

"Do I pass inspection?" He asked sarcastically.

She reached down and picked up her discarded brush, running it thru his hair a couple times until it was neatly back in place, much to his astonishment.

"That's better." She nodded, and would have continued with a couple more strokes, but he ripped the brush out of her hand and threw it across the way to the seat opposite them.

"That's enough! Let's go." He said rudely.

She rolled her eyes but complied. She knocked on the glass of the window and the door opened again. The driver didn't say a word, nor did he make a face. He was too well trained.

He handed her out of the car, and Jed exited behind her. They stood on the open cement court in front of the large looming office building, while important people rushed around, busily coming and going, most dressed in expensive business wear.

Rei hesitated, not wanting to admit she felt a little intimidated by the scene before her. This was definitely not her milieu.

Jed watched her silently for a moment. She had revealed sides of herself today that he didn't know what to make of. But one thing was for sure, there was more to her than a snotty heiress. There was passion and intelligence, and surprising bits of humor, aspects he hadn't known she possessed.

When she looked back at him, clearly waiting for him to take the lead, he felt a surge of protectiveness. Walking forward, he took her hand in his. "Come on." He said gruffly. "Let's get this over with."

xxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean, you want more money?" Ren Hino barked into the phone. "Five fucking thousand isn't enough to do the job?"

"Not anymore. That was before." The young thug on the other end answered.

"Before what?" Ren demanded.

"Before I knew you could afford to pay a lot more, especially to keep your name and your extracurricular activities out of the media. _Senator_." He emphasized smugly.

Ren Hino didn't even hesitate. To hesitate showed weakness. "You think anyone's going to listen to some two bit punk like you over a respected figure like myself?" He laughed harshly.

"Oh, I think there's plenty of people interested in hearing how the upright and respectable Senator Hino has his hands in illegal gambling, drug trafficking and prostitution. It'd make a great human interest piece, ya know?" The thug said confidently. "Now, as I was saying. I'll be glad to do the job for twenty thousand, no less. Do we have a deal?"

"I don't make deals with criminals." Ren snapped, then hung up the phone on the angrily sputtering thug. "Damn." Ren was sweating. Now he had two problems. He still needed his issue taken care of-the man that owed him money, and now a little snitch who was threatening to talk to reporters. Or worse, the cops.

He needed to bring Jed into the fold soon, it was becoming too risky to do business face to face, he was becoming more and more widely known thanks to his sucess, his position, and especially lately with his face in the media due to his daughters impending wedding.

Twenty minutes later he got a unexpected call on his cell, the id reading 'caller unknown.' Frowning, he answered.

A deep male voice spoke. "Good Afternoon Senator Hino. Are you alone?"

Ren paused, not recognizing the voice. "Yes. Who is this?" He demanded.

"Your new associate. My 'friend' Benny tipped me off that you might be looking for someone new to, shall we say; take care of some pressing business matters for you?" He spoke slowly and deliberately so Ren would understand what he meant.

Damn it, Benny hadn't wasted any time shooting off his mouth, Ren thought in a panic. "I don't know what you're talking about young man." He lied.

The caller laughed menacingly and the sound skittered up Ren's spine. "Oh, I think you do. My asking price is ten thou a job, no negotiating. My partner and I will take care of the business you asked of Benny. Same deal; cash, and we meet up at that bar he's so fond of. Friday; midnight. Agreed?"

The man knew too many details to be bluffing. Ren had no choice. "Agreed." He said. "And one more thing," The senator added craftily. "Fix it so Benny doesn't squeal and they'll be a bonus in it for you."

"Already taken care of." The man assured him, sending a chill though Ren.

The caller hung up before he could respond.

xxxxxxxxx

O.o I wonder who this new charecter is? Hmm...and do you think Yuchiro will make an apperence in my story? I'm thinking about it. Well, all I can say is i have a LOT of plans for this ficky that I hope you're going to luv!

Oh yes, also, I dont own any of the stuff I mentioned in my story, though I sure wish I owned Daniel Henney! Sigh...


	9. Chapter 9

xxxxxxxx

Chap 9

xxxxxxxx

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Looks like a long chappie but it had to sneak in a lil Zoi and Ami side story, so not as much Jed and Raye as I'd like...

This is mostly a set up for some good stuff to come!!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"This isn't going to work." Jed said with a frown. He turned to Raye for confirmation. "Right?"

She nodded in relief, glad they were on the same page. "I agree. Sorry, Mr. Rowenstein."

"This is the sixth place I've shown you two." Mike Rowenstein complained. "Mr. Hino was very specific about what type of townhouse you would be getting. Something in the city, great for entertaining, close to work."

"Yes, well we've changed our minds about what we want." Jed informed him in a firm voice that clearly said _he_ was making this decision, not Mr. Hino.

With a frown Rowenstein studied the determined man before him. "We'll have to clear it with him of course, since he's paying for it." He reminded them curtly.

"Understood." Jed answered with a shrug. He had a feeling Ren Hino would go along with anything they suggested at the moment, since he was so pleased with the turn of events, what with their wedding date being pushed up and all.

Ignoring the mutterings of the man before him, Jed turned to glance down at his fiancé. "You alright?" He asked solicitously.

She nodded and stretched discreetly. "Just a little tired from looking at all those pretentious townhouses."

He chuckled. "I didn't know a townhouse could be pretentious."

Raye nudged him with her elbow. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do." He agreed softly. And he did. They had been sharing a strange affinity since that kiss in the limo earlier. Almost as if their relationship was real. It helped that Rowenstein was a real jackass, and that two of them had united against him, snickering as his snide remarks behind his back and rolling their eyes at each other when he wasn't looking.

"We appreciate your time sir," Raye began, speaking up for the both of them. "But we have in mind what we're looking for. Perhaps we can try again another day?"

The two turned the leave the vacant living room of the latest monstrosity he was showing them, when the solicitor stopped them, holding out a hand. "Not so fast, I still have one more place to show you." He said, his tone insistent.

Jed sighed in exasperation, but Raye quickly spoke up. "All right, but this will be the last one, if you don't mind. I'm feeling rather tired." She excused herself as she turned, plucking at Jed's sleeve to get him to follow her. The sooner they moved this along, the better.

"Fine." Jed gave in reluctantly and trailed behind her, not realizing how easily he went along with her, how easily she 'handled' him, and he let her.

"Excellent." Rowenstein glowered back, speaking tensely. The two men definitely did not like one another.

The trio trooped out of the empty townhouse and headed for the parking lot where the limo waited. Climbing in, Rowenstein gave the driver the next address and the three were off.

xxxxxxx

"Thaddeus Nicholson."

"No."

"Jonas?"

"Uh-uh."

"Umm…Ulysses Grant?"

"No! Ulysses Grant Houston? Then his initials would be Ugh!"

"…Albert?"

"Ami!" Zoi barked in exasperation. "We are not naming our son Albert! That's practically guaranteeing he'll get beat up!"

Ami colored in embarrassment. Secretly she had been hoping her husband would go for the name Albert. Albert Einstein; the greatest thinker of the 20th century, a genius of epic proportions, the man was a legend! What a tribute to his greatness to name the future president of the country after him? But the way Zoi was acting, he made it sound like such a _geeky_ name…

"We'll discuss it more later." She said softly, hoping to give him time to reconsider. "Come on in the kitchen, it's time to eat. I think you like tonight's meal, its roast duck!" Happily she leapt up from the seat she had been occupying next to his wheelchair pushed up to his desk. With a peck on his cheek she left to go put the food on the table.

Zoi paled at the thought of another inedible dinner. He loved his wife more than anyone and would do anything for her including eating tasteless overcooked meat and soggy, undercooked vegetables. She was nesting, part of the pregnancy process. He had studied up on what to expect when he had first discovered he was going to be a father. The books had been informative but hadn't prepared him _at all_ for the realities. She needed to do this and nothing he said could deter her.

But in the meantime, he was suffering. Zoi had taken to stashing snacks around the house. In the desk of his home office, out in the garage where he had a couple of projects he was working on and in the drawer of his nightstand in their bedroom he had planted slim jims and tasty cakes to get him through the worst of the hunger pangs.

He worked from home and during the day when she was gone, he would fix himself meals in the kitchen specially equipped for his handicap. But at night when she came home insisting she would cook, he did his best to grin and bear it.

"Zoi, are you coming?" Her sweet voice floated down the hall towards him.

"On my way." He called back and maneuvered himself around and towards the doorway.

As he wheeled down the wide hall towards the kitchen, he glanced up at the pictures that lined the walls. Pictures of her family and friends, a single picture of his brother Jed, and of his and Ami's wedding.

Their relationship was a miracle to him. A year and a half ago, he'd been a street thug with no knowledge of her, hadn't met her yet, hadn't known how much his life was going to change.

The gang members that formed his family had been his whole life. Love was a joke in their estimation and he had thought much the same, never spending very long with any one woman. Theft and carjacking provided food, liquor and cigarettes, but mostly it was a struggle to make ends meet. He did what he could to make sure his 'family' had the necessities, and especially his little brother Jed, though Jed had always been quick to point out he could take care of himself.

Then Ren Hino had changed their life. In one shattering moment, a minor turf war was revealed for the ambush it was when their attackers had pulled out lead pipes, knives and guns. It had been a horrific bloodbath.

"Zoi, what about family names?" Ami called from the kitchen, continuing the discussion he thought she had tabled. "Do you have any names that have been in your family for generations or something?

He wheeled himself into the kitchen. "No, no family names." He answered shortly. "Need any help setting the table?"

She didn't seem to notice his reticence at her question and smiled warmly over at him. "Could you get napkins please?"

Family names, he mused as he did as she asked. What did Ami mean? Like Chauncey or Frederick or some such shit? He grimaced at her unintentional reminder of their social differences. Her family was wealthy, a quietly important pillar in the community, many of them doctors. He and his brother didn't even know who their mother was, and hadn't seen their old man in years. Houston wasn't even their real last name, but a name chosen a year and a half ago, to hide their real identities.

"Tah Dah!" Ami chimed and he pulled himself from his private thoughts to stare. She was holding a large white ceramic platter that was almost as big as she was, with a comically small, but juicy looking bird in the middle, surrounded by baby potatoes and sprigs of artistically arranged greens.

He felt the hard tug of love on his heart as he studied her proud expression. She was amazing, he thought lovingly. A brilliant doctor, but with surprisingly little self confidence about her looks and personality, she humbled him with her sweetness and gentleness. He hadn't known it, but she was exactly what he needed in his chaotic life.

"It looks great honey," He said with a grin. "But don't you think using the thanksgiving platter for one little duck is a bit of overkill?"

She sniffed daintily, ignoring his observation, and he knew he had to tread lightly. His normally self effacing wife was in the grip of unpredictable hormones and even the slightest criticism, however mild could upset her.

"It looks delicious, I can't wait." He added hurriedly and was rewarded with a serene, almost Madonna like smile. Man, he was such a sap, he realized wryly. Love did that to you.

Ami said a small prayer of thanks for the food and began carving up the duck with surgical precision. Zoi's mouth was watering. Perhaps this time she had gotten it right. The food smelled incredible and was a beautifully bronzed color. The enticing aroma of meaty spices drifted up to tease his senses and he couldn't wait for that first delectable bite.

She served his food to him first, then placed a slice of roast duck with a couple small potatoes on her own plate, then sat and gestured to him. "You first." She told him, anticipating his pleasure at her cooking.

Bravely he took a deep breath and carefully sliced a mouthful, forking it and bringing it to his mouth. It _looked_ good… it _smelled_ good… With a 'what the hell' attitude of a soldier going into a battle he knew he might lose, he took a bite.

…And forced himself not to gag.

With iron like will power, he mustered a smile and chewed enthusiastically. "Mmmm…!" He added for affect.

Her face was beaming and she bent to fork up a piece to taste and mercifully taking her attention off him. He relaxed his shoulders, not realizing he had stiffened them defensively. Damn but this was the worst of it yet! His stomach growled in confusion, he was hungry but this meal was almost inedible!

Ami chewed delicately and made a moue of consideration. "Hmm, I'm not sure I got the spices quite right." She said with a tilt of her head. "What do you think?"

Those soft, beautiful blue eyes were looking at him expectantly and he found himself answering with no forethought. "It's perfect baby, just like you." He said warmly.

Ami blushed and had trouble meeting his eyes. He shook his head chuckling, causing her to lift her gaze to his.

"What?" She asked with a puzzled smile.

"It's just you. You're so amazing. Here we are married for over a year, we've made a child together and I love the fact that I can still make you blush." Zoi began warming up to his favorite topic; her. He loved to sing her praises to her, much to Ami's eternal embarrassment.

As he reached across the table to hold her hand and gaze into those big baby blues, he was struck again at how lucky he was to have found her. They didn't belong together, and it was plain for everyone to see they were as different as night and day. But they had refused to listen to anyone who tried to separate them and they were now happily living the dream.

Zoi stroked his thumb over the smooth back of her hand. "Do you remember the first time I saw you?" He murmured enticingly, shoving his plate to the side. "You were so damn beautiful; you made me ache with it."

Ami blushed yet again. "I was so unprofessional but I just couldn't remain detached with you. You were the handsomest man I'd ever seen." She confessed lovingly.

Could it really only have been a year and a half ago that they'd met one another?

Zoi had been unconscious in the hospital, hooked up to tubes and I.V.'s and had been out cold for a couple days, when he had begun to regain consciousness from the most unlikely stimulation; The gentle feel of fingertips brushing his hair back from his forehead.

He'd slowly opened his eyes, all the while feeling the disorienting grogginess that spoke of pills and pain numbing drugs. Confusion held him silent as the pretty woman with the blue black hair, who hadn't yet noticed he was awake, continued to feather back his bangs from his face, a reverent look in her eyes.

"That feels nice." He croaked his voice hoarse from disuse.

"Oh!" She gasped in shock, quickly stepping away and clutching the chart she held in her other hand to her chest. "You're awake!"

"Yeah. Where the hell am I?" Zoi asked calmly. He had a pretty good idea where he was but needed confirmation.

"Sinai Hospital." She answered him, her eyes wide in her face.

"Are you a nurse?" He asked, studying her tiny form. She was so petite; she was probably a third of his size.

She shook her head emphatically and gestured vaguely to the coat she wore, then pointed to the nametag that had been hidden by the chart she clutched. "I'm a doctor. Dr. Mizuno. I've been treating you since you arrived Mr. Houston."

"Houseton?" He murmured with a frown. That wasn't his name…

"Yes, your brother gave us your information when you arri-"

"Jed? He's ok?" Zoi demanded vague memories of what had happened surfacing as he tried to push himself up and finding to his shock he was too weak to get out of the bed. He collapsed back onto the mattress as the sweet doctor rushed closer to try to restrain him and to reattach I.V.'s that had come lose.

"He's fine Mr. Houseton." Dr. Mizuno had assured him, more worried about her patient. "Please be careful, you're not fully healed yet and I wouldn't want you to cause yourself more pain."

He laid back motionlessly while she fussed over him, all the while studying her. "You're too beautiful to be a doctor." He told her in no uncertain terms. "Doctors are a bunch of old pricks who make up things that are wrong with you so they can charge you an arm and a leg for unnecessary surgery."

"But you…you're so pretty and delicate." He breathed almost to himself. "You should be at home wearing some expensive new dress and lots of jewelry, waiting for your husband to come home so he can take you out to a five star restaurant or something."

It was probably a sexist comment but the drugs seemed to have loosened his tongue. It was the only explanation as to why he was talking so openly to a woman who was so far out of his league.

But the pretty doctor seemed enraptured by what he was saying. He was large and rough and his way of speaking bordered on insulting as he singlehandedly trashed her profession while insinuating she was better suited to be the 'little woman' who stayed idly home waiting for a rich husband to return.

Instead she was charmed and awed. Men who looked like Zoi didn't look twice at boring brainiacs like her. And they _certainly_ didn't call her beautiful!

"Well, um thank you Mr. Houston. I think." She finally spoke up. "But I can assure you I am your physician." She smiled her most professional smile

He laughed at her insistence. "You look like a kid playing dress up." He told her, some of his natural cockiness returning.

Her gasp of outrage was cut off as the door opened and a blond nurse walked in. Well, swaggered in really. She was tall, attractive, voluptuous and she knew it, flaunting her figure as she crossed to his bedside. "Well, well. So our sleeping beauty awakes." Her voice was heavy with invitation. Apparently she'd been keeping an eye on him as well while he was unconscious. She met his hard gaze. "We had bets on what color your eyes were. Guess I won." She added with a wink.

Zoi glanced away from the obvious woman back towards the petite doctor. She seemed to be withdrawing into herself, moving back away from the bed and the nurse had not bothered to acknowledge her.

"Where are you going?" He asked her huskily, ignoring the nurse entirely.

She blinked in confusion, thinking she had been forgotten. "I-"

"Oh, Dr. Minuzo." She nurse spoke, feigning surprise. "I didn't see you there."

"Yes well." She cleared her throat in slight embarrassment, and straightened her shoulders. "The patient seems to be doing better Nurse Keller, but you might want to increase his amino dopamine levels from 20 to 40 kg for now. I'm afraid he may be feeling an increase in pain now that he's awake."

"Of course doctor." The blond answered in her most professional tones, then turned her face to wink conspiratorially at Zoi. "We wouldn't want our hottest patient to suffer, would we-"

"When are you coming back?" Zoi demanded of his doctor, frustrated with the buxom nurse. She was pretty in an obvious way, but there was something about the little black haired woman that called to his soul. He frowned at how stupid that sounded. Must be the drugs, he mused, even as he pressed her for an answer.

"I-" She was stunned, thinking that once Zoi had realized the nurse was interested, he would no longer care whether she was in the room or not, much less when she would be returning, other than to check on his vitals.

"Please." He asked in a low, insistent voice, and Ami melted.

"I-" She felt the eyes of the nurse on them both, could almost feel her disbelief at being ignored. Ami moved to stand by his bed and the nurse moved back, pretending to check his I.V. bags and making notes on the chart at the foot of his bed, but really eavesdropping shamelessly. Ami dropped her voice to almost a whisper. "I have a couple other patients to check in on, and then I'll be back." She promised.

She would need to anyway, to discuss his recovery and treatment with him, and she had yet to tell him about the extent of his injuries, and the loss of the use of his legs. But he needed to rest for now.

He reached up and grasped the ends of a strand of her hair and gave a playful tug. "Promise?" He asked with a faint grin.

Ami was finding it difficult to breathe. "Mr. Houston," She began, but he interrupted her.

"Zoi." He corrected her softly.

She hesitated, then relented. "Zoi." She repeated softly, and for a moment the two simply gazed at one another, lost in a moment that never should have happened but was inexorably binding them together.

Ami found herself forgetting their audience and reaching out, she again brushed his hair back from his forehead as she had done dozens of times since he'd been admitted. Even unconscious, he'd been achingly handsome and she'd felt something she couldn't explain when she looked at him. More than just an attractive man, she'd felt curiosity at his street clothes-the scarred leather jacket, torn jeans and heavy shitkickers had her wondering what sort of man he was. She'd been drawn to him in a way she could not understand.

Was there such a thing as soul mates, she'd wondered. She'd scoffed silently at her own thoughts. Even if she was, there was no way that this man; this incredibly beautiful, manly, seemingly invisible man could be hers.

"Don't go." He'd begged her softly, forgetting that he wasn't the kind of man who had ever begged before.

"I...ok.." She'd astonished herself by agreeing.

The two had been inseparable ever since.

There had been obstacles in their relationship of course, and it hadn't been easy for the two.

They'd had to deal with his denial and then eventual acceptance of his handicap, his painfully slow rehabilitation, the rigid objection of her family and his own constant worries about his past affecting their present and future if she ever found out the truth about him. But both had loved one another so much that in the end they hadn't been able to hold out against their desire to be together.

Now as Zoi sat across from her, holding her hands and reminiscing he was more determined that nothing from his past would harm her or tear them apart.

Ami blushed, a pretty becoming pink. "I still can't believe you fell in love with me." She told him with a shy smile.

"How could I not?" He asked almost arrogantly. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me. Dunno why you would want to tie yourself to a cripple and if I had any strength I'd leave you and let you find someone better."

"Zoi-" She protested, shocked.

"But I could never leave you Ami. You're my whole world. You and our son." He murmured as he stroked his thumbs over her hands, his gaze intense.

Bravely, her eyes held his. "Promise?" She asked softly.

He squeezed her fingers tightly, his rough hands covering her smaller, smoother ones. "Cross my heart." He replied reverently.

xxxxxxx

The limo drove smoothly down a back road, just on the outskirts of the city. Large oak trees lined the road and quaint little houses dotted the side of each street. Raye watched the scenery with interest, pleased that this seemed to be more of what she and Jed seemed to have in mind.

"We're almost there." Rowenstein commented, sitting at the other window seat, Jed in the middle between them. "Just have to cut through here, only ten more minutes. The condo's we're about to see are a great area for up and coming young couples, just minutes from the beltway." He bragged.

Ugh, sounded like more pretentiousness, Raye thought, making a face out the window where he couldn't see.

The limo turned a corner and Raye straightened up, stared for a moment then gasped loudly. "Stop! Stop the car!" She pleaded urgently.

Confused the other two men craned their necks to see what she was looking at. Frantically Raye tried to get the drivers attention, forgetting he couldn't hear them with the privacy screen pulled closed between the front and back seat.

Jed, reacting quickly, reached up to the console over his head and pressed the intercom. As soon as the driver answered, he instructed him to stop and pull the car over.

The car had barely pulled up to the curb when Raye was thrusting the door open, not waiting for the chauffer to let her out, and was scrambling excitedly out of the car. She turned back to the occupants. "Come on Jed!" She exclaimed in excitement.

Curious he scooted out and followed at a leisurely pace, hands in his pockets and he and glad for his suit jacket in the chill stirring in the air as he watched Raye racing ahead. She crossed the street and stood on the sidewalk, frantically motioning for him to hurry. With a glance down both directions of the street, he crossed to her but she took off again as he neared and then disappeared behind a tall wooden privacy fence that lined the street.

"What the…" He ducked behind to follow, forgetting about their solicitor, not bothering to see if he was behind them.

Rounding the fence, he stopped dead in his tracks as Raye stood before him, arms outstretched and smiling expectantly. "Look Jed!"

Bemused, he walked past her, taking in the view she had glimpsed as they drove by and seeing what she had seen at just a glance.

"It's perfect." He murmured under his breath.

"Isn't it?" She agreed, twirling in delight. "Jed, it's uncanny. It's almost exactly what we said we were looking for!"

He nodded, still in a slight state of shock. It was _exactly_ what they had discussed. The area was large, full of several mighty oaks and two tiny but bright orange Japanese maple trees, yellow- gold leaves beginning to coat the ground as fall was swinging into gear.

Large, spacious and private, the back yard stretched out before them, and a dark house-single story house stood alone in the distance, conveying privacy and quiet brick architecture.

"Look, look!" She said, reaching out to grab his hand, pulling him along. He followed her as she led him to a small wooden bridge. "It's a little pond!" She exclaimed happily. "Can you imagine it full of koi fish Jed? Maybe a couple of banners here, a small stone statue there…What do you think?"

He could imagine it all too easily; a crisp fall day, Raye out in the back yard, her quiver of arrows leaning against one tree, while a target was attached firmly to another. She was standing on the bridge, a piece of bread in her hand as she fed the fish and laughed at the local goose that had taken up residence in their yard, honking at her rudely hoping for some food.

A shout sounded and she turned and laughed as a child_, their son_ ran up to her demanding a piece of bread so he could feed the fish as well. And then a vision of Jed himself, still wearing his suit, having just come home from the office and in his arms, a tiny little girl, with long jet black hair so like her mother's snuggled in his arms, chattering to him gaily about her busy day helping mommy around the house.

Jed caught his breath, leaning heavily on the bridge and staring sightlessly into the empty pond, his heart pounding hard, because damn it all, he wanted that fantasy…suddenly realized he wanted it all-desperately.

"Jed?" Raye asked in concern, touching his arm hesitantly. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." He answered quickly but pulled away, needing some space between them. His head was racing. What about his plans? He couldn't abandon them, needed to make Ren pay for what he had done. His brother, his family deserved justice.

But could he exact his revenge and still keep Raye by his side?

"Jed." She pulled his attention to her, looking up at him, her eyes were pleading. "This is the place, I can feel it. Away from my father's influence, away from the city. We can have our own lives here."

Her use of the word 'lives' instead of 'life' reminded him that she intended to live separately from him, and that he had intended the same. Different bedrooms, different worlds. Now he was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe he wanted more.

And he was surprised to discover that he didn't want to disappoint her, found it almost impossible to say no to her when she was looking at him like that, like her happiness depended on him.

He smiled, and it was sexy, almost devastating. "Let's go talk to Rowenstein." He suggested, and Raye struggled to catch her breath in reaction. She nodded, unable to say anything, but instead following meekly behind.

She listened to the low timber of his voice as he told the solicitor of their intent, and wondered how she ever could have thought him a mild, boring, sexless being. When she'd first met him and agreed to the engagement, she'd thought of him as a non-entity. There was no way she could think that any longer.

The beginnings of desire stirred within her, it had been simmering beneath the surface all day, and that kiss in the limo had ignited something between them. She'd never been with a man before, and had never had time for dating, so the whole dynamic between men and women were a bit of a mystery to her. But she found herself yearning to know more.

What would Jed do, she wondered, if she were to reach out for him, stretch up and kiss him, much the way he had kissed her earlier? She wanted to touch him, to feel his solid muscled torso under her fingertips, to have the weight of him looming over her, with no barriers between them.

Just the thought of it made her blush madly, and she wondered where her modesty had gone. She wasn't the kind to chase after men, more often than not they chased after her so that she pretended disdain and disinterest to get rid of them, when in reality she was nervous around them.

But Jed was different. She reacted to him, and she wanted more from him. Perhaps, if they lived together then over time he might begin to see her as more than a stepping stone to help his career within her father's organization and see her as a woman in her own right.

'In Time', she thought with a sigh. That sounds so far away. She hoped she could be patient.

Jed returned to her side, wearing a cocky grin. "Don't worry princess, it might take a little convincing but I think we can get the place."

But his grin faded at the look on her face. "Raye? What's wrong?" He asked softly, so that Rowenstein couldn't hear.

She realized she'd been staring at him with frustrated longing in her eyes and blinked, trying to hide her emotions, swimming so close to the surface. Swallowing hard, she tried for a smile. "Nothing!" She lied brightly, and unconvincingly. "Ready to go back?"

"Are you two ready to go?" Rowenstein called, echoing Raye's own comment.

"In a minute." Jed muttered without turning around, then addressed her again. "Tell me Raye. What was that look for? You can tell me, talk to me. Are you having doubts about the house?"

"I…" She was stunned to feel tears forming in her eyes, rimming her dark lashes. Embarrassment warred with need. Suddenly she was desperate to be alone with him, in the dark being held while he kissed her senseless. The strength of her need terrified her.

"Mr. Houseton? Ms. Hino?" His voice more demanding, Rowenstein raised his voice.

"I said just a minute!" Jed barked, and turned to shoot the man a deadly look, before turning back to Raye and blocking the other man out. "Tell me, what is it?" He ordered, reaching out to grasp her forearms, pulling her to him.

"I…can't!" She choked out, then confused him further by launching herself into his confused embrace and sliding her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her, kissing him in tearful frustration.

Her eyes were closed as she tightened her hold on him, but his were open, watching her in confusion. He pulled back abruptly, staring down at her. "Raye?"

"Jed, I-" A watery hiccup interrupted her, stopping her though she wasn't sure what she would have said anyway. How did she explain the turmoil rolling through her, and tell him of the realization that she wanted him, and was beginning to think she wanted to keep him, maybe forever.

"Hush." He said softly and gently swiped a thumb across her cheek to wipe away an errant tear. "You're just emotional right now. Let's get back, get rid of Rowensein and then we'll go somewhere quiet and talk. You can tell me what's wrong." His voice had a note of determination in it, that she wouldn't avoid their talk and _would_ tell him.

"No." She whispered, then closed her eyes and gathered her courage. "I'll tell you now." Swallowing hard, she blurted; "I want to be with you Jed."

His hand fell away from her face in shock.

"What?" He whispered, not believing what he was hearing. Sure, they'd kissed a few times; he knew there was attraction budding between them. But this was completely different. "Raye, do you know what you're saying?" She was still rather young and he wondered if she really understood that she was propositioning him.

She nodded bravely, pulling her sleeve down over her hand and swiping it across her cheek. She didn't feel very sexy or desirable at the moment, just incredibly vulnerable. "I'm saying I want you Jed." She said, determination firming her chin and lighting her eyes with a fiery element. "Take me back to your place."

"Raye, you're upset, you don't know what you're saying." He ground out, becoming furious with her for offering herself to him, and furious with himself for even considering it.

"Yes I do!" She shot back, sounding more like a petulant child than a woman trying to entice her fiancé to sleep with her.

"You'd go to bed with a stranger?" He mocked, trying to make her see sense. "Because that's what I am to you Raye. You don't know the first thing about me."

She looked up into his handsome features, lined in anger, and realized he was right. She didn't know this man at all. The Jed she thought she knew was tame and bland and had no personality. The man before her was fierce, almost dangerous. "You're right, I don't know the real you." She admitted, then stepped closer. Linking her arms around his neck, she tugged him close and was gratified when he lowered himself near her though it was clear he was reluctant. "But I want to." She added softly as she reached up to kiss him.

"Raye." He muttered, then with a groan, he gave in and began kissing her back with an intensity that rocked her senses. His mouth ravaged hers, his tongue slipping into battle with hers and she willingly fought back, desperate for the sensations he was igniting in her.

Behind them, Rowenstein cleared his throat noisily. "I hate to interrupt but I insist we return, I have pressing matters at the office I need to get back to."

The couple parted, ignoring him, staring deep into each other's eyes, trying to see what the other was thinking. Finally Jed came to a decision, as much as he needed to get revenge on Ren Hino, he wanted Raye very much and though he knew it was dangerous to get involved with her on an intimate level, knowing he might have to hurt her, he couldn't deny himself.

"Raye." He said huskily, feeling a burning in his gut at the look of desire in her eyes, her lashes still damp with residual tears and her mouth soft from his kisses. "I dont think this is a good idea."

"Please." She whispered shamelessly.

He closed his eyes, his expression pained and she was afraid he would refuse. But when he opened his eyes and saw the plea in hers, he gave in. "Come back with me to my place, Raye."

She nodded, eyes solemn and he bent to kiss her once more, both of them with their eyes open as they measured each other, knowing they were taking a big step and getting ready to change the nature of their relationship irreversibly.

"Let's go." He commanded, and taking her hand, they turned to head back to the limo, ignoring Rowenstein's blustering.

xxxxxxx

Will Jed be able to tell Raye about his past? Will they come together or be wrenched apart? Will secrets be revealed?? Looking for a steamy chappie-coming soon!


End file.
